Kids Equals Drama
by Toaduss
Summary: Getting married was the easy part. Now I have to worry about old unwanted faces, University exams and... PREGNANCY? Sequel to "Love Equals Drama" mpreg
1. Huh?

I'm back! I got my exam grades people! 3 As and 2 A*s so far! **HELL YEAH!** So since I'm extremely happy, even though I have MORE exams tomorrow, I'm going to leave you guys with a little something. The first part isn't in anyone's POV, but that'll come in later. Anyways... Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1 – Huh?

"Baka... Not... what... I... m-meant..."

Zero's words came out as breathless gasps whilst his fingers curled into the bed sheets. All he did was ask for a massage – a **massage** for goodness sake – and it ended up with him bending over the edge of their bed. Still, you can't blame Kaname for doing so; because not only is Zero extremely sexy, but the minute Kaname gets back he's going to be bombarded with the work that's been piling up since their two month honeymoon started. It wasn't _supposed_ to be two months long, but after the two weeks up, Kaname just _happened_ to catch Zero running out of the shower to get ready for their flight... one thing led to another... they missed their flight... then it happened a few more times... and this is exactly why Zero was determined to get back home. University started one month ago, and even though he knew Krysa would be taking notes for him back at Cross, he didn't want to get any further behind.

"But Zero, I **am** massaging you. _Here_," Kaname intentionally clenched harder as he slowly pumped Zero's length, "And _here_" Kaname fingers slipped deeper inside of Zero; rubbing in a torturously slow rhythm against that sensitive spot inside him. Zero bit back his moan, humming as Kaname ran his tongue up the length up the pale, exposed skin of his neck. Zero was trying his hardest not to give in, but Kaname was making it incredibly hard to do so.

"St... Stop... aah... plane..." Zero gave an unconvincing whine as his lover, no... His _husband_ tightened his grip on his painfully hard erection.

"But Zero, don't you remember? I promised to massage you thoroughly," He pulled his fingers from Zero's rear and slid the zip of his trousers down, but Zero was too drunk on pleasure to notice anything. "Both outside..." Kaname's thumb slid of the slit of Zero cock, causing him to groan as Kaname shifted behind him. Finally removing his hand to hold Zero's rounded cheeks apart, licking his lips at the sights of the enticing, rosy pink hole in front of him. "And inside" Kaname thrust hard, burying himself in the slick heat of Zero, causing the silver haired hunter to moan at loud, trembling at intrusion. Kaname wasted no time, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back into his husband. For what seemed the millionth time, their honeymoon suite was filled with nothing but the sound of desperate moaning and the familiar sound of skin against skin. But even then, no matter how many times they joined together like this, it only ever felt more pleasurable than the last.

Zero clawed at the sheets as Kaname's right hand slid around him to continue its merciless pumping of his member, tearing another groan from Zero's kiss swollen lips. Zero glanced up just as Kaname moved his left hand to lace their fingers together, their matching wedding rings glittering as they caught the light. Zero couldn't help smile before the telling pressure in his groin became unbearable.

"Kaname... I'm gonna..." Kaname didn't need the warning, he could feel Zero's insides clenching around him, and simply increased his pace as he grazed his fangs along Zero's neck.

"Come for me. Come for me Zero" The lustful whisper was enough to undo the hunter, and right on cue, Zero's soft walls became almost painfully tight around him as shivers raked Zero's slender frame. Kaname's teeth sunk into the overly-tempting neck, the very taste of his delicious, ecstasy sweetened blood pushing him over the edge too. All Zero could do was try to steady his breathing, but it was near impossible with the feeling of Kaname slowly drawing blood from his neck, as well as the feel of Kaname hot seed spurting inside of him. As Kaname finally withdrew his fangs Zero collapsed onto the bed; panting hard after being sated by his husband. Meanwhile Kaname just watched, the light sheen of sweat clinging to Zero's skin giving his pale skin an almost ethereal glow as his slightly twitching hole leaked his seed from the exhausted body, before sliding down pearly thighs. Zero, glanced up again and inwardly groaned at Kaname's new erection, but made no effort to push away as his husband moved over him again; turning him onto his back and spreading his legs. Instead, he curled his fingers into his thick brunette locks as Kaname's mouth covered his length, the hungry sucking and lazy strokes of the tongue easily coaxing him into an almost inexorable need.

So much for their flight...

* * *

**-Zero's POV-**

I took about three steps away from the limo before I was tackled to the ground. I landed on my butt, which throbbed in protest as I looked up at my attacker. I couldn't help but grin and bright purple eyes started back at me. Krysa had changed _way_ too much in the last two months, her hair shoulder length hair was now waist length, the loose curls straightened out and tied into a high pony tail. She also looked a _**lot**_ curvier than she had when I left, her chest now taking up quite a bit of room between us.

And I'm allowed to say that because I'm gay.

"ZEZO!" Her arms flung around my neck and I winced slightly, before giving in and hugging her back. I looked up to find the rest of Kaname's closest friends scattered around us, smiling down at us or moving to welcome my husband. _**Husband**_... that sounds nice.

"Wait... what're you guys doing here? We're like, three hours late," Krysa pulled away and helped me up, giving me a knowing glance.

"What can I say? I just had a _feeling_ you were going to take more time then usually," I tried to suppress my blush as she deviously wiggled her eyebrows at me, avoiding her gaze and smiling when I caught Kaname's eye.

"Krysa, how nice it is to see you," He moved around her, his slipping his hand into mine and smiling down at her now sour face.

"Kuran," Her voice was flat, her face blank, her arms now crossed over her chest; I pretended to cough to cover my grin.

"How have you been?"

"Tired, considering I had to take extra notes for Zero, since a particular pureblood kept him away longer than necessary" I coughed again to hide my laugh, before gently shooing Kaname away.

"We'll meet you guys in a bit, we have some catching up to do," Kaname leaned in towards me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips before he turned and head inside with the other Night Class students.

"There's a party going on in there for you, you know" I rolled my eyes before we both headed towards the stables, it'd been too long since I'd seen Lily. It was a comfortable walk, full of laughing, joking, and me avoiding Krysa's overly-detailed question about my 'honeymoon nights' with Kaname. It was a peaceful setting, the sun beginning to disappear behind the dark silhouette of the forest tree tops as me and Krysa slipped into the stables. Lily began to neigh loudly upon seeing me, and I couldn't help but smile as I took my usual seat beside her. I inwardly laughed as Lily and Krysa both sat on each side of me at the same time, and I decided to keep my horse jokes to myself.

"Though Zero... there's something serious which I would like to tell you," I frowned slightly, hoping she wasn't being serious, however the suddenly stoic look on her face told me otherwise.

"Okay... what's wrong?"

"Well, while you were gone I decided to do some more research into our families. You and Kaname are married now, and as your act-in mother, I couldn't help but be worried about the after," I held in the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"After?"

"...As in kids"

I knew the question would come up sooner or later, and I'd just been hoping it was later. Still, I couldn't help but feel happy that I may just be slightly more prepared when having this conversation with Kaname.

"Krysa... I know, I've been thinking about it too. I was hoping that we could adopt after we'd properly settled down but... I haven't talked this through with Kaname yet."

I began to stroke Lily's side as all went quiet, my mind deep in thought of what to do next.

"Zero... I found out something that may be helpful while I was researching our families" Krysa stopped, a sudden hesitant look on her face, now I did roll my eyes at her.

"Yes?"

"Well...erm..."

"I'm waiting"

"Technically speaking...ergh..."

"Spit it out Krysa!"

"...Zero ...you can get pregnant"

...

...

"Huh?"


	2. Positive

EXAMS ARE OVER! This is all in Zero's POV by the way. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2 – Positive – **Zero's POV**

"Huh?"

"I said... you can get pregnant Zero"

...

...

...

...

"...Pregnancy?"

"Yes Zero"

"As in... real pregnancy?"

"Yes Zero"

"With a real baby?"

"Yes Zero"

"And a bump?"

"Yes Zero"

"And labour pains?"

"Yes Zero"

"And morning sickness?"

"Yes Zero"

"And cravings?"

"Yes Zero"

"And the nine-month-period -but-worse hormonal mood swings?"

"Yes Zero, and all the other stuff that comes along with pregnancy,"

...

...

...

And that was when I fainted.

* * *

When I began to regain consciousness I found my lower half covered in a blanket, with the rest of me being gently cradled in familiar arms.

"He just fainted?" The deliciously deep voice was full of worry, and when I felt the grip protectively tighten, I couldn't help but snuggle into it.

"Yeah... we were just talking, and he fainted. I should beat you for over exhausting him Kuran,"

"Shut up, Krysa..." I mumbled a reply, finally blinking my eyes open. Relieved magenta eyes met mine,

"Zero! Baby, are you okay?" he leaned over, pressing his lips gently against mine.

Baby...

Baby...

"**BABY!**" I shoved away from Kaname and set myself flying off of the side of the bed accidently, smacking my head on the – thankfully – overly padded carpet. I held my aching head as I dragged myself back up the side of the bed.

It was then I became aware that Krysa was still in the room.

"**YOU!**" It was the only word that I could say without her threatening to kill me; but it failed miserably at portraying my utter confusion.

"Kuran... can you give me some time alone with Zero please?" Her eyes never left mine, but I could see Kaname's gaze flicking between us from my peripheral vision.

"It's okay Kaname... just give us some time alone for a bit. I'll be fine." I didn't need to look at Kaname to know there would be bewilderment written all over his usually stoic face. Still, he quietly rose from the bed and silently walked to the door; stopping to give me one last glance. I turned and smiled at him, a genuine smile full of the reassurance that allowed him to open the door and close it behind him. It was then I focused my withering glare on Krysa,

"Explain," heaving a sigh, she picked up a large bag that I only just noticed and sat on the opposite side of the bed to me, dropping the plain paper bag between us.

"As you know, I'm a descendant of the _**first**_ Pureblood Hunters, right? What I didn't know out was that you're family were the _**second**_," My eyes widened in shock at the sudden revelation. "Well, as the firsts, our power was – is – incredibly strong and highly valued among hunters. Your family wanted to mix our bloodlines within the 'clan' of hunters, to ensure an unparalleled strength within the race. Meanwhile my family wanted to keep our bloodline pure, so there would at least be some distinction allowing us to stop things getting out of hand. So our families made a deal. About 70% of the Kiryu and Avian power would be sealed away, and the other 30% would be freely shared with those who married into, and bore the children. Our powers have been guarded by our families all these years, which is one of the reasons why there's always been such a strong bond between us."

Sighing again, she fell back onto the bed, crossing her legs and continuing the story.

"When this plan was made, they had to take into consideration every possible worst-case-scenario – one of the ones they came up with was the chance of there being a lack of females in our families. So, both our family leaders joined together to create a spell using their very own blood to, in a way, curse the men of our family with the ability of bearing children. This solved the problem, and meant that if our families every united through blood, the two male family heads could still have children. That was done a long time ago, and only the blood of the original Pureblood hunters can undo that curse. But anyway, even though your blood has been heavily diluted over the years, the fact still remains that you can get pregnant. So..."

She reached for the bag and emptied its contents on the bed between us. There was nothing but pregnancy tests.

"Because I know you're too stubborn a person to believe it after one test, you're going to do twenty." I gawked as she glanced at me,

"...You're serious aren't you?"

"Yep! Bathroom. Now. I'll hand you each new test when you're done with one." I blinked at her, before pulling myself up and grabbing a few pregnancy tests, still a bit dazed by the sudden influx of information.

"...What does this prove?" I mumbled, more to myself than anything.

"Other then that you're pregnant; it proves the legends were also true. It also means that we have a hefty piece of inheritance that we have to go and collect."

Sighing – because there was nothing else I could do – I obediently headed towards the bathroom; glaring at the instructions on the test.

* * *

_Impossible._

_Absolutely Impossible._

_This __**doesn't happen**__._

_This has to be some kind of lie..._

But no matter how much I tried to deny it, it didn't stop the twenty pregnancy tests lined up in front of me flaunting blue circles and lines at me.

I stared helplessly at the one closest to me – one of the few with a written confirmation, as well as how far gone I was:

**POSITIVE**

**4 WEEKS**

I didn't know whether to cry out of happiness or start breaking things in the bathroom. I was so lost...

"It's okay Zero, I'd be shocked too," Krysa tried to pull me into a hug, but I stayed unmoving on from where I sat at on the covered toilet.

"Krysa... I..."

"It's okay Zero,"

"Mine... Kaname's..."

"I know Zero..."

...

"...I'm pregnant"

The two words finalized all my wildest dreams, and darkest fears... but it also helped me make my decision.

It was then, that I burst into tears of happiness.

* * *

N'awwww! Sorry if that Chapter dragged on for a bit guys -_-'


	3. Push

The little bit in italics in the beginning is a flashback – so people don't get confused. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit guys. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3 – Push – **Zero's POV**

"**KRYSA! DON'T YOU DARE!**"

I barely registered the terrified faces I sprinted past, my eyes never leaving the blur of black hair in front of me.

I knew she was only trying to help, and I was the one who asked for the push... but this is just too far.

*O*O*

"_I know I know! There's no need to give me that look!"_

"_Well obviously there __**IS**__ since you __**HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET**__!"_

_My gaze shifted around the Cross' kitchen, looking everywhere but at the bright purple eyes now glaring at me. I knew she had a point, but I didn't need her to telling me __again__ that I should've already told Kaname about the pregnancy._

"_But Krysa, it's not my fault! His work has become hectic, and the rare times he's actually free I always end up losing confidence. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this!" I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair in frustration. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do..." A small hand patted my arm, and I looked up to see Krysa's gaze had softened._

"_I'm sorry I shouted, I shouldn't have stressed you out so much – especially not now of all times. But Zero, you have to tell him soon. You need to go in for a check up, and it's only a matter of time before your bump starts showing." My hand fell from my hair and reached for the bottle of Iced Tea next to me, before I hopped onto the kitchen counter._

"_I know, but I don't know how. I can't exactly just be like 'I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a dad' and walk out now can I?" I could see Krysa's eyes narrowing at me again,_

"_Do you __**WANT**__ me to lock you two into a room __**AGAIN**__?" I chuckled quietly, taking a sip of my tea._

"_I'm fine thanks, but a little push would be nice," Sighing, she pushed away from the table and headed for the door. "Krysa... where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to tell Kaname for you" She suddenly broke out into a full sprint and disappeared out of the door._

_Did she just say...?_

_I was off of the counter seconds later._

*O*O*

"IF YOU DON'T TELL HIM I WILL!"

"**YOU THINK I'M NOT TRYING? TELL ME KRYSA, HOW THE HELL DO YOU BRING THIS UP IN A NORMAL CONVERSATION?**"

I barely noticed the familiar scenery outside the Moon Dorms, and quickened my pace when I realised Krysa was already at the doors.

"IT'S SIMPLE! IT'S ONLY FOUR WORDS! KANAME, I AM—"

"**DON'T SAY IT!**" I crashed through the double doors of the Moon Dorm entrance, scarcely registering the Night Class students present as I flew up the stairs towards mine and Kaname's bedroom. I'd lost sight of Krysa, and I was desperately worried that she'd already got to him, and pushed myself faster. I sighed inwardly at the sight of our door, but my dread returned when I realised Krysa was probably already inside. I yanked the door open to find...

A surprisingly peaceful looking Kaname sat on one of the sofas, an ancient looking book spread across his lap.

**How could he be so calm at a time like this!**

"Kaname! Whatever she said was dumb, don't listen to her!" I was instantly by his side on the sofa, gripping his arm and hoping he would believe me.

"Zero... Calm down..."

"How can I calm down now? This isn't how I wanted it to be, I wanted to be the one who told you! I wanted everything to be perfect!" My vision became blurry as tears started to stream down my face, I wiped furiously at my eyes by the tears didn't seem like they stopping anytime soon. But then, two strong arms wrapped around me and I was pulled against a comfortable, warm chest. I clutched onto Kaname's neck and sobbed as he stroked my hair.

"Zero! Sweetheart, are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong; I can't bear to see you like this!" I could feel Kaname's lips moving against my head as he mumbled the quiet plea. I pulled back slightly, forcing myself to look him in the eye.

"But... you know! Krysa... told you! About me... and... and..." A deep frown set on his face,

"Zero, I haven't seen Krysa since yesterday,"

...

"But... she was here! And... We ran! And... and..."

"Zero, what's going on?"

My eyes widened in sudden realisation.

SHE TRICKED ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE TRICKED ME! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PUSH WAS THIS!

"I... ergh..." My head drooped as my mutters quieted, I can't believe she did this to me.

"Zero..." Kaname's hand gently cupped my cheek, forcing me to look into his searching, magenta eyes. I could feel my body melting under his gaze; finally I looked away, a silent indication that I was finally admitting defeat.

Well, now I HAVE to tell him

"Erm... well... do you remember when I fainted two weeks ago? Yeah... it wasn't just random... it was out of shock... because Krysa was doing some research... and... she told me about a legend... about me... and her... I mean our family..." I continued on with my broken speech, telling him everything I knew about the curse on the Kiryu males, and my new inheritance. The entire time my eyes remained rooted to Kaname's forgotten book on the coffee table, too scared to know the look on his face but thankful he'd remained silent. "So... erm... what I'm trying to say... is... ergh..."

I gulped loudly, trying to force down the lump in my throat. My voice came out as a shaky whisper.

"I'm pregnant"

For the first few moments there was silence, my heart ached at the terrible thoughts buzzing round inside of my head. What if he didn't want kids yet? What if he didn't want kids? What if I've just ruined our marriage before it even began?

"...Are you sure?" The quiet words made my heart sink and my eyes well up with more tears; but I answered nonetheless

"...Yeah. I tried twenty different tests to make sure. When I found out I was already four week gone, but that was two weeks ago, so I'm about six weeks now. I'm so sorry, I know I should've told you but—"

* * *

**-Kaname's POV-**

I crashed my lips onto Zero's with a hungry force that I knew would silence him mid-sentence.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me, feeling his body becoming pliant against mine. I curled my fingers into his silver locks, taking my sweet time exploring the hot cavern of his mouth, hearing his quiet moans before he gently pushed me away.

"Wait Kaname! I just said I'm pregnant! **PREGNANT**! As in morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, labour pains and a **REAL BABY** at the end! And you're okay!" I looked into his bewildered lilac eyes and laughed aloud, causing him to frown before I pulled him back against me.

"No Zero, I'm not okay... I've never been this happy in my life! I always though it would just be me and you for the rest of eternity, and I loathed that I would be taking the chance for a real family with children away from you, but now... Our wedding won't be the only highlight of my life. We can have children Zero! We can have a son, who would grow up to the new, powerful but just leader of the vampire race. We could have a daughter, who we could spoil rotten and whose boyfriends we could torture in future. We can have baby showers, go to all the scans and see what sex our first child will be. We can move out of Cross and into the Palace, and have one of the rooms renovated into a nursery. And when the baby is finally due, I'll be with you the entire time, holding your hand as we welcome them into our world... Zero, you just told me that the person I love and adore is going to make me a father, and you expect me to be anything less then ecstatic?"

I pulled him into another deep kiss, pushing him back against the sofa. I lightly yanked up the hem of his shirt, before moving my mouth to plant small butterfly kisses all over the stomach now holding our baby.

"I love you Zero, I love you so much. Thank you"

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait guys!


	4. True Kiryu? Part 1

This is another in-between chapter, which is why it's a little shorter than usual. All the drama should hopefully start next chappie. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 4** – True Kiryu? Part 1 – **Zero's POV**

BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!

Groaning, I turned away from the piercing sound of my alarm clock, snuggling against my husband and trying hard to cling onto my dreams.

The noise suddenly disappeared, and I was thankful then that Kaname's powers didn't need him to move.

"Zero..." He pulled me closer to him, littering my face in small kisses. I hummed happily, too tired to make a legible response. "We should get up,"

"Don't wanna..." I mumbled quietly, tightening my grip on him as his lips gently brushed past mine.

"You have University..." Even as he was mumbling the words, I could still feel his body shifting over mine,

"Don't wanna..." I hummed, still not willing to open my eyes. But my eyes did snap open when Kaname's thumb began to rub slowly against my nipple, the motions sending electric shots through my body and heat pooling in my groin.

"You have to wake up Zero," I felt his words more than heard them, as his lips trailed down my neck, his fangs grazing my neck on his way towards the nipple he was fondling. "Though it seems... some parts of you are already awake" I groaned loudly as his mouth closed over one of the hard peaks on my chest, just as his hand slid down and rubbed the bulge between my thighs.

"Ka... name..." I arched into his touch, slipping my fingers into the soft waves of his hair. With a final flick of his tongue, he moved to give same treatment to the other hard nub, making me stammer incoherent words of want. By the time he was done I was already a breathless mess, watching eagerly as he pulled down my sweatpants. I pushed my head back and dug my nails into the sheets as Kaname's mouth closed over my rigid length, the intense and instantaneous ecstasy making me gasp and sigh. Still, using my shivering limbs I forced my head up, watching his magenta eyes watching me as he sucked hungrily on my length, causing me to shudder as I moaned his name. The leisurely strokes of his tongue were pushing me closer to the edge, gliding over me as if he was trying to memorise every inch and miniscule detail of my skin. That thought, and the soft caress of his hands along my thighs were slowly driving me insane; making me clench my dig my fingers into his shoulders as the pressure built in my groin. My eyes remained locked with his as his head bobbed up and down my hard flesh; lust darkening his irises every time I tried to bite back a moan. I couldn't help rolling my eyes back as Kaname began to nibble the swollen head of my cock, before taking me deep into his throat and slowly swallowing, making me grit my teeth to hold in my longing cry. The sweet sensations were too much for my morning brain, which had turned to slush the minute I opened my eyes and found him staring back at me."Ka... name... I'm... gonna... ngh..." All he did was suck harshly in response, the tight, slick heat of his mouth initiating the mind blowing orgasm that made me scream out and tremble beneath him. When I next opened my eyes it was to find Kaname staring up at me, smirking slightly as he licked his lips, making me blush furiously.

It was then that Krysa slammed the door open.

* * *

**-Kaname's POV-**

"Zero! I said I was sorry! Slow down!"

All I could do was chuckle as my husband stomped on angrily towards the University section of Cross Academy, with a rather red Krysa running behind him. I couldn't help but smile as he trudged on, my smile widening as I replayed the events of last night.

_**I'm going to be a father...**_

"NO! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER! WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE? JUST ONCE IS ENOUGH!"

I laughed aloud at the scene from my window, listening to my husband's screamed complaints and flushes of embarrassment. How on earth am I going to handle a hormone crazed Zero for the next nine months? Only God knows...

"Kaname-sama; I'm happy that you're madly in love with your husband, but standing there watching him go into University isn't going to make this pile of paperwork disappear."

Sighing, I turned to face Takuma, barely suppressing a groan of frustration when I saw that his body couldn't be seen behind the stacks of paperwork.

"Yes of course," I slipped into my seat and picked up my pen, beginning my tedious work. Takuma's watchful emerald eyes never left me, and I was thankful that not thirty minutes later the somewhat reasonable silence was broking by my ringing mobile.

"Hello?" My greeting wasn't returned, and I had to strain my ears to here the laboured whispers coming from the phone. It was Sakura, the girl who I'd left Yuki with in America; why on earth would she be calling me now? Shouldn't they be in school? I could feel dread slow beginning to seep into my heart as her report continued, with my worry kicking in fully as she uttered what seemed to be her last words on the matter. I don't know how long I was on the phone for, but when I was done I snapped it shut and pushed away from my table.

"Seiren!" The lilac haired* vampire appeared at my side, taking in my mumbled orders before disappearing again. "Takuma, I need you to go into the University building and bring Zero – and preferably Krysa – back here immediately. Something terrible has happened."

"Kaname-sama, what's wrong?"

"Yuki has been kidnapped; and the one responsible claims to be the **'**True Kiryu**'**"

* * *

*Does Seiren have lilac hair? Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.


	5. True Kiryu? Part 2

Here's where the drama starts people. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5 - True Kiryu? Part 2 – **? ? ? POV**

Haaah... haah... hah...

I smirked as the supposed Vampire Queen lay on the floor, her heavy panting the only noise filling the cell.

Her designer clothes were now sweat doused tatters, her skin decorated in the drops of blood that spilled before her wounds healed.

_It's only a matter of time now..._

"I see that you're awake Yuki," I watched her body stiffen at the sound of my voice, and I barely suppressed my chuckle. Slowly, she pushed herself into seating position, her action accompanied by the quiet clink of the chains secured to her wrists and ankles.

"Who... are... you...?" Her voice came out as a raspy whisper, her eyes betraying the absolute terror she was trying to conceal within herself.

"Hmm... it's about time I introduced myself properly. Tell me, do you know what a vampire is?" I watched several different emotions flash across her face, and I grinned as I picked out the tiniest traces of recognition. I pushed myself from my seat and moved towards her, picking up my favourite syringe along the way. She didn't bother to hide her fear as she scuttled backwards towards the wall.

A terrified vampire is always such a lovely sight.

"This last injection should bring back your memories, when they're back we'll talk" I was now in front of her, and the trembling of her limbs was more than visible. Before she could respond I stabbed the syringe into her neck, her shrieks of pain music to my ears as I emptied my little solution into her. I yanked the thing from her neck, throwing it to the side as I made my way back to my seat.

Now, all I have to do is wait.

* * *

**-Krysa's POV-**

A quiet knock on the door interrupted our Modern History lecture, and a familiar blond haired vampire walked through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but could I please borrow Zero Kuran and Krysa Avian?" The teacher nodded, and we began to pack up our things. Zero glanced up me with confused lilac eyes, and all I could do was shrug in response as we headed down the stairs and towards the door. We followed in silence before Takuma finally spoke up,

"You were called out of your class because Yuki Kuran has been kidnapped," his usually happy voice was completely devoid of any emotion as he relayed message. The news left me unaffected,

"Good, let the fucking bitch rot"

"The vampire protecting Yuki said that she was attacked by a man who looked identical Zero, a man who claimed that he was the 'True Kiryu'"

That caught my attention.

"But that's impossible, I'm the only Kiryu left. My parents were the last of the Kiryu's, and they were both only children. When Ichiru died I became the sole carrier of the blood." I heard Zero's voice falter ever so slightly when he mentioned Ichiru, and I reached over to give his hand a comforting squeeze.

"This is why we're so perplexed, we have no idea who it would be. Kaname-sama is also now extremely worried about your well being – strangely more so that usual. I was told to get you back to the dorms immediately" I glanced over to Zero, and saw that his hand had unconsciously moved over his stomach. Can't blame Kuran for his actions this time.

"Does Cross know about this?" I asked quietly, squeezing Zero's hand again.

"Seiren has informed him, he should be at the Dorms right now"

We continued our walk in silence, all of us in deep thought. I could feel the dread build inside me as we finally slipped through the Moon Dorm doors, all of Kuran's closest had already gathered in the lounge, with the man himself wearing a face of utter relief when he saw us. I let go of Zero's hand and allowed him to continue his bee line towards Kuran whilst I took a seat next to Ruka on one of the sofas. I couldn't help but blush ever so slightly as Kuran wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and placed a kiss on his forehead.

_No! This is neither the place nor time for my Fan girl mind to kick in! Stop it!_

I continued to watch as they shared a whispered exchange, before Zero blushed and gave a slight nod, releasing his husband. I raised and eyebrow at him but got no response.

"I thank you for gathering so quickly for me, many things have occurred as of recent that you need to be informed of..."

We sat in silence as Kaname explained the detailed report that the vampire – Sakura I think – had told him about Yuki's disappearance, as well as the mention of this supposed True Kiryu. I could see the disgust visible on Ruka's face at the mention of Yuki's name, and gave her a little nudge to remind her of where she was. She gave me a grateful smile and turned back towards Kuran.

"You may have also noticed that I've been a bit more protective of Zero as of late, and there's a reason for this too..."

_**NO! He isn't! Is he?**_

Yes he is, I watched open mouthed as Kuran explained the whole legend to the surrounding audience. Zero's face was now a deep scarlet, and he refused to raise his read to us.

"My husband, Zero, is now pregnant and is carrying the next heir for the Vampire throne. This information in confidential, and only those who are present now know this fact. As my closest and most trusted, you are the people I've chosen to help me protect him, and our unborn child."

The only people who'd managed to stay calm during this little speech were Kuran, Zero and me. Everyone else was now wide-eyed and gawking at Zero's stomach; with said vampire moving a hand over it almost protectively. I spoke up to make him feel less uncomfortable,

"So, have you decided how we're going to do this then?"

"Of course. Krysa, as the person closest Zero, I thought it would be only natural that you guard him. Your pure hunter blood ensures your strength, however the fact that you're a girl means you can't be with Zero all of the time. So, which boy do you think would be suitable to help you with this task?"

I glanced around the room quickly, making my decision. If I choose Kain, Ruka would worry... if I choose Shiki, Rima and Takuma would worry... and if I choose Takuma, Shiki would worry, which would still make Rima worry so...

"Aidou," It was then that Zero finally looked up, and I could feel myself sweat-drop as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Very well, I would ask that the rest of you please help me with finding out more information on this supposed 'True Kiryu', so he can be disposed of and Yuki can be returned quickly."

The others agreed quietly, with Aidou agreeing more hesitantly then the rest. I stared at him until he looked back at me, and I mouthed a quick 'sorry'.

"Thank you all for your co-operation, it really means a lot to me." Kaname's final statement left Aidou suddenly cheerful again.

* * *

**- ? ? ? POV-**

"I see you've truly awoken this time, Princess,"

The vampire began picking herself off of the floor, brushing her now waist long hair out of the way. Maroon eyes were staring at me with utter hatred, and I returned the favour with my own lilac eyes.

"How dare a filthy hunter like you treat my body like this, you shall pay for your actions human." I laughed out loud, leaning back in my chair.

"Not when you're branded like that, you won't" Her eyes widened as she looked down, before she began frantically checking at herself. It was soon afterwards that she realised there was in fact a mark on the sole of her left foot, and she looked up at me and growled.

"Bastard! How dare you!"

"That isn't an appropriate way to talk your new master, is it Yuki? Be silent"

I watched in utter amusement, as her mouth clamped shut, the hostility in her eyes increasing.

"Now listen, as I shall only say this once," I began telling her the legend of the Kiryu's, of the ability for male to bear children. Her eyes widened, but other than that she gave no indication that she was listening. "I've finished my little story, you may now speak,"

"What... does this have to do with me?"

"Your beloved Kaname has married Zero Kiryu and impregnated him. One of the conditions of unlocking the hidden powers of the bloodlines is that something in the curse must be active – such as a male bearing a child. My goal is to use Zero, and his connection to the Avian child to unlock our blood powers."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me"

"Another condition is... the powers can only fall upon one person of the bloodline. I know you have a strong dislike of Kiryu, and Avian, as well as a strong connection with Kuran. If you work with me, the people you loathe the most will end up dead. You'll receive the Avian powers and will be able to get back what you treasure most – Kaname Kuran."

The girl fell silent, her head dropping as she tried to cover the pain visible in her eyes at the mention of that name.

"The fucking whore enchanted my husband... I'll kill him" Her words came out as a snarl, and I knew I'd won her over. "But... who exactly are you?"

"Me? ...I am the soul of the very first abandoned Kiryu child. The twin which no one wanted, and was mercilessly killed to make life easier for my parents. I'm the one who has bearded a grudge against the bloodline since the very beginning; and now, after centuries of not having twins, I'm the one who has possessed the lifeless body of Ichiru Kiryu – another abandoned twin like me"

I sighed, running my fingers through the hair of this once dead body.

"I am Zero Kiryu, the True Kiryu"

* * *

Hope that makes sense guys, if it doesn't tell me in a review ;-P


	6. The Truth Behind The Legend

I know I just confused loads of you with the last chapter, so I hope this helps people understand ^_^

BTW I'm calling the bad guy "True Zero" to help differentiate. Oh! The italics is the legend by the way

* * *

**Chapter 6 **– The Truth Behind The Legend – **Yuki's POV**

"So you're another pathetic hunter looking for revenge? How very anti-climactic"

I glared at the man in front of me, dropping the blood tablets into my glass. It was a cheap substitute for the real thing, but I knew that this is all I would get.

"And you're a pathetic vampire looking for revenge; we would be the same if I wasn't having more success than you"

My eyes narrowed as I growled at him, he was completely unfazed.

"You have yet to truly explain who you are, human" I said between grit teeth, my eyes never leaving his. He sighed once, before leaning back in his throne like chair.

"Well, cutting out all the fancy worlds and unnecessary description, the legends goes like this...

_The Kiryu Clan_

_One of the most powerful, and deadly of the Hunter Clans_

_Second only to the Avian Clan, partners who always support them in battle_

_In the first days of the hunters, the two families decimated Level Es and Purebloods alike,_

_Their participation tipped the scales of the world's first Bloody War_

_Their contribution forced the vampires to sign the treaty_

_Without them, the human race would be nothing more than food, or casualties of war._

_Yet it was the very human race they saved, which devastated their family._

_The first of the Kiryu's, Akifumi Kiryu, fell in love with one of humans that supported the hunters_

_Her name was Ai, and her family always bore twins every other generation._

_It was this trait would lead to Akifumi's downfall_

_One blistering summer morning, Ai gave birth a pair of twin boys._

_Their names were Daisuke, and Daichi,_

_As the children grew, the differences between them grew to extraordinary lengths._

_Daisuke, the older of then two, was a fine, strong warrior, however his lack of personality and immense bloodlust terrified his people._

_Daichi, the younger of the two, was a sickly child from the start; but his intelligence, incredible strategic skill, and kind heart made his people cherish and spoil him._

_It was decided that the next heir would be chosen at their eighteenth birthday._

_It was something which left all of the hunters uneasy; as they were torn over who they believed should lead._

_The day of their birthday came, and the children were taken to the Elder – the one and only, vampire Elder to ever become a hunter._

_But something unexpected happened during this meeting,_

_When the Elder first laid eyes upon Daisuke, all he did was scream_

_He tore as his hair and at clawed at his skin, as if he was going insane_

_He shrieked his mantra at the top of his lungs_

"_Brand him Zero! Nameless, numberless! Kill that child! Kill that demon!" _

_No one understood what had happened, but they did as they were told_

_Broken hearted and shedding tears, Akifumi and Ai watched as a mark was sliced on their son's skin,_

_A crescent moon, carved into the skin below his left eye_

_The same shape as the scythe which took his head_

... and that's the legend in its most basic form"

I'd fallen silent, but I knew my confusion was written all over my face.

"The elder had the power of foresight, and could see into the futures of others. Apparently, a future with my existence was so bad that it sent him into hysteria,"

Things slowly started to make sense,

"But then... why are you here?"

"While they were carving my skin I swore an oath on my very soul, that I would come back and take the power which should've been mine – not my sickly brother's. Ever since that day, when twins were born, they would be taken to the Elders. The one named Zero would also be killed, with the body burned so I could never possess it. After some time the tradition was seen as inhumane and stopped (despite the opposition of the Elders). The Kiryu's of today were the very first not to have the eldest killed. It was also the first time that the older twin, named Zero, was ever favoured by the family. And look what happened? Their family has been wiped out Zero is now a pregnant vampire, oh how the mighty have fallen!"

His laugh made me want to shudder in disgust, but I bit my tongue and stayed silent.

"Nevertheless, this has given me the chance which I need. When Zero's twin, Ichiru, wasn't cremated I finally had a vessel which I could possess. Now, all I have to do is back them into a corner, and force him to go searching for that power. Once the gates open, it simply comes down to claiming the power before he does. Simple."

"How am I going to get Krysa's powers then? And what do you mean gates?" A grin spread across his face.

"I think draining Krysa of her blood should be a simple enough task now that I'm your master. And believe me, the rest will be revealed soon,"

**

* * *

-Zero's POV-**

"ACHOO!"

I frowned as I rubbed my nose.

"Zero, are you okay? You're not catching a cold are you?" Kaname's hand was pressed against my forehead, and I smacked his hand away.

"Kaname, I'm fine, stop freaking out" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back down to the bed. He sighed, wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled against him.

"I know... but I can't help but worry. So much is going on..." I knew he went quiet because of the glare I was giving him,

"Kaname, don't worry so much! Everything's going to work out, it always does with us. If you're going to worry, worry about how you're going to survive through the rest of my pregnancy!" he smiled, just like I hoped he would, and I knew I'd won. One arm slipped from my waist as his hand slipped up my shirt; gently rubbing circles on my stomach and making me shudder.

"You're right, Zero,"

"I always am Kaname" I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Good night" I curled up against him as he mumbled a reply, and I was asleep within minutes.

Kaname's hand stayed against my stomach all night.

* * *

Forgive me for that complete fail of a legend -_-; It sounded so good in my head, but when I tried to type it, it flopped.


	7. The Lies Behind The Legend

Hey guys, I finally have a week off of school! You would think I would be happy... but I'm not. I really ill guys, meaning I'm stuck in my bed for more or less my entire break -_- But anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy ^_^

**

* * *

Chapter 7** – The Lies Behind The Legend – **Krysa's POV**

"Darn... who on earth could it be?"

I continued with the repetitive tapping of my nails on the table in front of me, earning a cold glare from the librarian walking by. Zero was sitting on the table next to mine, quietly reading some "magazines" – I chose to ignore the pregnancy books hidden behind those magazines, more for his sake than my own. He'd moved because I had more or less taken over the table we were seated at, doing a little bit of my own investigation on this "True Zero" case of ours. I'd asked Cross to get me some books from the Association, and was now (rather impatiently) waiting for them in the library.

"Miss Aviary" I glanced, trying not to narrow my eyes at the librarian in front of me,

"It's Avian"

"These were sent by the Chairman" she dumped a large pile in front of me, before stalking towards her desk. I stuck up a finger at her skinny figure as she stomped away, smiling at the quiet chuckle coming where Zero was sitting. Sighing I began rearranging the table, before finally sitting down to began my reading. It was long, it was tedious, but I was the only one allowed access to the historical files of the Hunter Association... well, Zero was too, but I'm using his pregnancy as an excuse to force him to rest. So far everything was useless, and I found myself returning to my annoying tapping on the table.

"Not having any luck?" I glanced up at Zero smiling face,

"Nope, these things are pretty useless," I huffed, shoving the open books away from me.

"I'm... sorry about of all this; it seems like I'm always causing you lot trouble." His smile became sad, and I was out of my seat, giving him a soft hug.

"It's okay Zero, you keep everything interesting," He rolled his eyes at my beaming face, "But seriously Zero, don't worry about all of this, I've already planned what I'll 'accidently' do to Yuki when she turns up..." I told him my crazy plans, making him burst into a fit of laughter, before we were harshly shushed by the angry librarian. Grinning, I made my back to my desk; I picked up the next book from the pile, quickly scanning the title as I sat down.

_The Hunter Clan Legends_

My head snapped up when the librarian dumped another pile of things on my table, not even bothering to look at me as she turned away. I muttered curses at her as while I eyed the other pile, realising there were numerous copies of The Hunter Clan Legends, all piled in alphabetical order. I immediately reached out for the 'K' book, flicking through it. The book was rather thick, with each clan having a page long legend, but when I finally reached 'Kiryu' I stopped... there were two pages. Two legends.

I glanced at Zero, who was frowning in concentration, oblivious to my sudden discovery. I turned back and began my reading, making sure the book at angle so Zero couldn't see it. The legend was simple enough, one which left me feeling sorry for Daisuke, the abandoned twin, who was killed for no apparent reason. It seemed unfair that he was left without explanation, but I turned to the next legend with the hope that it would explain everything.

_The Kiryu Clan_

_One of the most powerful, and deadly of the Hunter Clans_

_Second only to the Avian Clan, partners who always support them in battle_

_In the first days of the hunters, the two families decimated Level Es and Purebloods alike,_

_Their participation tipped the scales of the world's first Bloody War_

_Their contribution forced the vampires to sign the treaty_

_Without them, the human race would be nothing more than food, or casualties of war._

_Yet it was the very human race they saved, which devastated their family._

_The first of the Kiryu's, Akifumi Kiryu, fell in love with one of humans that supported the hunters_

_Her name was Ai, and her family always bore twins every other generation._

_It was this trait would lead to Akifumi's downfall_

_One blistering summer morning, Ai gave birth a pair of twin boys._

_Their names were Daisuke, and Daichi,_

_As the children grew, the differences between them grew to extraordinary lengths._

_Daisuke, the older of then two, was a fine, strong warrior, however his lack of personality and immense bloodlust terrified his people._

_He revelled in the blood of vampires slain by his sword, and was always rash with his decisions. _

_Daichi, the younger of the two, was a sickly child from the start; but his intelligence, incredible strategic skill, and kind heart made his people cherish and spoil him._

_Due to his ill health, he always spent more time in doors with his parents, and grew to dislike the fighting that left his family separated._

_It was also this fighting, which lead to a deep-seated animosity between the two siblings._

_Daisuke grew to loathe his weak brother, who was lavished in his parents attention whilst he was sent to fight, and his quiet nature_

_Daichi grew to loathe the never ending praise he brother got from returning home victorious, as well as his dark nature_

_It was decided that the next heir would be chosen at their eighteenth birthday,_

_It was something which left all of the hunters uneasy; as the tension between the brothers grew with the approaching day_

_The day of their birthday came, and the children were taken to the Elder – the one and only, vampire Elder to ever become a hunter._

_But something unexpected happened during this meeting,_

_When the Elder first laid eyes upon Daisuke, all he did was scream_

_He tore as his hair and at clawed at his skin, as if he was going insane_

_He shrieked his mantra at the top of his lungs_

_"Brand him Zero! Nameless, numberless! Kill that child! Kill that demon!"_

_Daisuke attacked the Elder in fit of rage, screaming of a conspiracy between the elder and his younger brother,_

_Who apparently, wouldn't have become heir otherwise_

_Daisuke was imprisoned for the fourteen days it took for the Elder to recover from his hysteria_

_Meanwhile Daichi, newly named the heir, had fallen incredibly ill, nearly dying_

_Daisuke was put to trial for attacking the Elder and poisoning his brother out of jealousy_

_And he was found guilty_

_Broken hearted and shedding tears, Akifumi and Ai watched as a mark was sliced on their son's skin,_

_A crescent moon, carved into the skin below his left eye_

_The same shape as the scythe which took his head_

_As the scythe descended, the twin swore to return to his family and seek his revenge, in a time and age that they would least expect,_

_And so begun the curse of the twins_

I was astonished and quietly closed the book in my hands, staring at the old, worn cover.

If there was two legends...

Which one was the real one?

* * *

:-O So guys, which do you think is the real legend?


	8. Nightmares

I apologize again guys, I've been really ill for the past few weeks (and the rainy cold English weather aint helping) so I haven't been up to writing anything. This is just another one of those in between chapters, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! ^_^

Warning: This chappie gets gruesome/disturbing near the end, so squeamish people beware.

**

* * *

Chapter 8** – Nightmares – **Zero's POV**

"ZERO, BE REASONABLE!"

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING!"

I remained on the floor in the bathroom, pressed against the locked door behind me, determined not to move. There is no way in hell that I'm coming out of here.

"Zero... Please come out"

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE!"

"I AM NOT FAT KRYSA! AND KANAME, I'M NOT COMING OUT!" I ignored the fact that I was shoving my face full of deep fried shrimp whilst screaming this. I know that I was being stubborn, but I was just hoping that if I stayed here long enough, I wouldn't have to go to that damned appointment. The bump was finally beginning to show on me, and although it wasn't that big all of us knew that it was only a matter of time before I needed to get a check up. This is where Krysa and her plans kick in. You see, I can't exactly visit a normal doctor because this isn't a normal pregnancy; so Krysa finally decided to contact her family in search of a specialist doctor. They'd found one, and had booked an appointment before I even knew what was going round – I say they because Kaname was in on it too. Normally, I would be ecstatic and be the first up and ready to go, but as of recently... I've been having terrifying nightmares, and I've had the feeling of being watched. As powerful as Kaname and Krysa are, I still can't help but feel on edge about leaving Cross Academy. Now, as per usual, I'm being ganged up on.

"Zero, please honey, we need to go."

"NO! I REFUSE TO HAVE SOME MAN TOUCHING OR POKING OR SHOVING ANYTHING ANYWHERE DOWN THERE! I REFUSE!"

"YOU'RE FOUR YEARS TOO LATE FOR THAT ZERO!"

...

The silence which followed was almost deafening.

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon I could hear all of Kaname's closest Night Class friends joining in with the Aidou's howls of laughter downstairs, and could feel my whole body heat up in embarrassment. I quickly stood and wrenched open the bathroom door open,

"I CAN'T **BELIEVE** YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"AT LEAST YOU OPENED THAT FREAKING DOOR!" but before I could shriek my response I found myself swept up into strong arms, and holding on for dear life as Kaname began to carry me towards the stairs.

"KANAME PUT ME DOWN!" I continued to try and fight him off but his grip never weakened and his step never faltered,

"A uke should learn to be obedient to his seme..." Krysa wasn't particularly quiet saying that as she stalked past us, and the howling laughter only increased in volume.

"_**DIE**_" I hissed, giving her my coldest glare;

"I invented that look Zero, I'm immune" she begun her graceful decent down the stairs just as me and Kaname reached them.

"KANAME, PUT ME D—" I was cut off as Kaname's lips sealed over mine, his tongue slipping past my parted lips in a hungry kiss. My earlier protest turned to a quiet moan, my eyelids sliding closed as my fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. When he finally pulled away I was panting quietly, and I could see the dark tint of lust in his shining magenta eyes.

"Now that you've calmed down, will you please let us leave?" His request came out in a deep, breathy voice that made me shiver slightly and nod obediently. Kaname then begun to carry me down the stairs, and it was only then I remembered where exactly I was. Blushing furiously, I hid my face in the crook of Kaname's neck, the delicious smell and loud thudding pulse managing to calm me and help me ignore the numerous eyes watching me.

"...You can put me down now," I mumbled as he stepped into the early evening rays, quickly approaching the black stretch limo in front of us.

"I can't guarantee that you won't run," Kaname put flatly, but I could feel his lips curve into a smile as they pressed against my forehead.

"I can't escape can I?" I grumbled up at him, his smile only widening,

"Nope"

***O*O*O***

"How much longer will it be until we arrive? And where's Krysa?" I began to climb back into the limo, thankful that we'd had seen a petrol station* in this seemingly abandoned motorway – being pregnant isn't particularly good for the bladder you know. I knew that I was being annoying, but I literally couldn't help it, ever since these dreams started I've been a lot more snappy that usual. I know it's unfair of me to take it out on them like this though, "Forget it, never mind" I mumbled. I closed the door behind me and sat patiently looking out of the window,

"Zero..." I turned to find a worried expression on my husbands face, "What's wrong? You haven't been the same lately," I watched as his hand slide into mine and thought over my words carefully.

"I'm fine, just a bit edgy is all, I haven't been getting much sleep recently because of this whole Yuki thing either," This was partly true, but I still couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for lying to him. I was gently pulled against Kaname's chest as he heaved a sigh.

"Please don't worry so much Zero. I know that may seem stupid to say right now, but just know that everyone is trying their best to find out who's doing this. All of us are protecting you, and I'll never let anything harm you, you know that right?" I leaned against him, nodding my head into his shoulder, "Please try and cheer up Zero, stress isn't good for the baby,"

"I'll... try my best," I gave a soft smile, hoping it was convincing enough. Thankfully it was, and he smiled back before pulling me flat against him and hugging me tightly.

My heart was throbbing from lying to him, but what else could I say? I couldn't tell him about my nightmares, just thinking about them made me shudder in terror. Every night, it was the same horrible scene. A once beautiful cream ballroom had been painted a crimson red, the scent of blood and death so thick in the air that I always gagged on it. Our friends' bodies lay scattered on the floor around me, each grotesquely deformed and frozen in their painful last moments of life. Krysa lay to my left, her violet eyes speckled red and wide open as they stare lifelessly at me, all of them always were staring at me. Some eyes full of pain, other's full of the hatred they felt for me as their last breaths slipped away. Kaname always laid a few metres to my left, wheezing and coughing up blood, his model like form in such a battered shape that all he could do was stare at me, trying to form the words to say but only heaving more blood. Every time, Yuki would approach me, laughing manically, ranting about how she'd won Kaname and the right to be the real queen; and every time I would see her raise her dagger and plunge downwards. It was always the same, first my thighs, then my forearms so that I was completely unable to escape, and no matter how slow the dagger seemed to be moving, I never found the will to fight back or even scream in protest. I would always watch on, my eyes focused on the mop of silver hair moving towards my husband, a black katana dripping a blood trail as it scraped the ground where my Kaname lay. I would scream and beg for him to move, for him to get up, for him to use his powers, but he would never hear me. Instead, he his eyes would always widen as he screamed my name in warning. I only ever noticed I was cornered when I was pressed against the wall, and my head would slowly turn back to Yuki...

And I would see her dagger would plunge downwards, right into my swollen stomach.

All I could do was watch on as he dagger continued to tear at my stomach, my limbs unable to move to protect my child.

And then, I would wake up, and run to the bathroom. My tears mixing into the toilet with whatever I'd managed to throw up.

How could I ever tell Kaname something like that?

* * *

*I think petrol station is gas station in American English, or maybe it's the same? I dunno


	9. Sexual Type

Enjoy ^_^

**

* * *

Chapter 9** – Sexual Type – **Kaname's POV**

"We're gonna be there soon guys, just a few more minutes"

"Yeah..."

Zero's voice trailed off as he turned back to the window, returning to his thoughts. He'd been like this ever since we stopped at the petrol station, and I couldn't help but worry. I knew that it wasn't just the whole Yuki situation that was bothering him, and the fact that he felt the need to lie obviously meant it was obviously something serious. I could feel his distress through or bond, and it bothered me to say the least. Maybe I should just wait until he's willing to talk about it...

"Here we are!" The car slowed to a stop, and we waited for our Chauffeur to open the door, I let Krysa exit first, before following her and dragging Zero gently behind me.

"I wonder if he likes the colour blue, by any chance" My lips twitched at Zero sarcasm, then I continued to tug him down towards the building before us. Everything was blue; the marble tiles we walked on were blue, the wild flowers around us were blue, the birds in the trees were blue, the fountain in the middle of the walkway was blue, the swan sculpture on the fountain was pale blue, the building itself was a number of different shades and tones of blue... it was a bit too much for the eyes if you ask me.

"You'd think that wouldn't you..." My eyebrow rose at Krysa's comment, but she just shook her head and pushed open the large – blue – door in front of us. The first thing I noticed was the large black and whit steps spiralling up to the next floor, the second, a tall man standing on the stairs who was – surprise surprise – wearing a blue suit.

"Welcome, you must be Miss Avian, Mr Kuran and Mr Kiryu. My name is Alistair Smith, I'll be your doctor from now on" He came down the stairs as he spoke, his bright red hair and matching iris' a complete contrast to the blue surrounding him. He gave Krysa a quick, short hug, before offering me his hand. I shook it before plastering a fake smile on my face, hoping it would cover my slight annoyance as he reached to do the same for Zero.

"Thank you Mr Smith, it's comforting knowing that there's a doctor trained specifically for these kinds of births."

"But of course, there was always the chance that a situation like this would arise. Please, follow me" We followed in a rather awkward silence, with my eyes constantly wandering to Zero's face. He still seemed a bit different of usual, but now he was more aware of his surroundings. I reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as we approached an open door. This room was mix or beiges and creams and was a lot more soothing on the eyes. We sat down on the couch closest to the door, and Mr Smith sat in the single seat opposite us, picking up the clip board in front of him.

"Now Zero, I'm going to ask you a few questions about your pregnancy so far, okay? Some of these questions may embarrass you, but these questions need to be answered so we can become aware of what type of pregnancy you have."

"What type?" He turned towards me, smiling gently.

"I'll explain fully after the questions have been answered, now Mr Kiryu, shall we begin?"

**

* * *

-Zero's POV-**

"Have you had sexual intercourse since you discovered your pregnancy?"

"Excuse me?"

We'd been talking for the last twenty minutes or so, and so far everything was okay. Questions about cravings and morning sickness didn't particularly bother me; but this...

"Mr Kiryu, have you had any form of sexual intercourse since you discovered your pregnancy?" The question was asked gently, so I couldn't even pretend he was being rude so I wouldn't have to answer, blushing slightly, I gave my reply.

"No..."

"Any pains in your lower back?"

"No"

"Any pains for your anus whilst sitting, or going to the toilet?"

"Sometimes..." I dared not look at Kaname as I said this,

"Have you been getting seemingly random erection during the day?" I looked down at my hands, which had turned crimson along with my face. It horrified my that Krysa was still in the room, hearing this.

"Y-yes..."

"And do you take care of them?"

"N-no"

"Are there times when you wake up in the middle of the night, because of these erections?"

"Erm... I... ugh... j-just once..." I bit my tongue, and winced slightly at the pain.

"Have you been having any, sorry to put it crudely, wet dreams since you discovered your pregnancy?"

"Erm... not recently..."

"Have they ever featured anything strange – for example, something you usually wouldn't try out with your partner?" I glanced up at him, wondering if he was doing this top intentionally embarrass me, but his straight face proved that he was being completely professional.

"Y-y-yeah..." I clamped my eyes shut, hoping the interrogation would end soon.

"Tell me, how far are you into your pregnancy Mr Kiryu?"

"Just under two months..."

Mr Smith finished writing his notes in silence, and then placed his clipboard onto the table in front of him.

"Mr Kiryu, I believe I've discovered what type of pregnancy you're having. You see, not every person has the same experience through pregnancy. Some suffer severely from morning sickness and are usually referred to simply as 'sickness types' because of the strain their body is put under. Others almost double their weight because of severe cravings of food and those again, are usually referred to as 'craving types'. These aren't the scientific names for these types; however I hope these titles make it easier for you to understand." I nodded slightly, and he continued. "There are many different types of pregnancies, but the thing about male pregnancies is that the males usually suffer extreme versions of these types. I believe that you're going through the more... how should I say... 'Sexual type' of pregnancy"

Eh?

"When you reach between two to three months of pregnancy is about the time when this becomes more noticeable; there's an incredible increase in the pheromones you secrete. To put it simply, and rather crudely, you're horny for about 65% of the time. Whenever you're with your partner, there's a high chance that you're going to attempt jump them – otherwise you'll simply take care of it yourself. You'll get turned on by things you usually wouldn't, and would want to try things which you've never experienced sexually. The number of these moments will increase as the pregnancy continues, and you may even be woken up in the middle of the night because of it. You're body will also become a lot more sensitive to touch as the pregnancy goes on, but particularly the touch of your partner. This may not seem to be such good news to you, but something that might cheer you up is that men only usually experience this type of pregnancy when they're going to give birth to two or more children at once."

...

...

**EH?**

"I know that this may seem like a lot of information to take in right now, but I'm sure you'll come to understand soon." He pulled a card from his pocket and scribbled something onto the back of it. "It seems that you're not as far in your pregnancy as I'd first thought, so for now you can go home and rest. Here's my calling card Mr Kiryu, if anything comes up, please feel free to call me. The date for your next appointment is also written on this card, so please do not lose it."

I forced to stop my mouth hanging open, and turned pleadingly to Kaname, hoping he would comfort me.

But his evil smirk only scared me the more.

* * *

So, what do you guys think about this Sexual Type pregnancy? Also, I don't think that the whole types thing even exists...

Oh well, it does now!


	10. Clues

Hey guys! I was supposed to post this a few days ago, but my account was having problems. Anyways, it's all fixed now! Yay! Enjoy ^_^

**

* * *

Chapter 10** – Clues - **Kaname's POV**

"Can you stop _FUCKING SMIRKING_ at me like that?"

I couldn't stop my chuckle as my husband stomped angrily into the Moon Dorms ahead of me, heading straight for the kitchen I presumed. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that Krysa was no where in sight, but quickly shrugged it off. I entered the dorms, peeling my coat off as I murmured hellos to the awaiting Night Class. Takuma approached me with a rather tense look on his face, which made me frown as he leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"_We've finally found some information on Yuki-sama... You and Zero-sama may want to hear it..."_

My eyes widened slightly as I stared at him, before I mumbled my response just as quietly; he headed to the stairs whilst I walked rather quickly towards the kitchen. I found Zero begging the chef to create another one of his craving concoctions, and I couldn't help but smile at Zero and the small bump now visible on his stomach. I was a bit hesitant about interrupting, but knew he would forgive me once he knew my reasons why.

"Zero, I need you, there's something important we need to discuss," He turned towards me, opening his mouth to protest, but fell silent once he noticed the serious look on my face. He stretched his hand towards mine and let himself be dragged out of the kitchen, calling back one final time to our chef.

"Remember! Deep fried squid, king prawns and crab sticks in Thai Green Curry, on a bed of salsa ships, mozzarella, guacamole and strawberry ice cream! And chocolate sauce on top! Lots please! Thank you!"

I held in a grimace at his selection of food, blaming it all on his cravings as I headed out of the kitchen, and up the stairs towards my room.

"Kaname... what's happened?" He asked quietly as we continued towards my room, where I knew that Takuma and a few close others would be waiting in the office like setting.

"Takuma has found out some news on Yuki's disappearance" I said quietly, stopping when I felt Zero's hand tense in mine. I turned to him, looking into his lilac eyes that now shone with worry, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. You and the baby won't be harmed – I'll never let the happen, I promise" I cupped his face in my hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, feeling his sigh against my lips before I pulled away.

"I know, but..." I heard the worry still lingering in his voice, and took his hand again.

"Trust me, Zero,"

**

* * *

-Zero's POV-**

The large doors to our shared room swung open, and I found Takuma, Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Kain, Shiki and Seiren all waiting for us, spread around the room – but still no sign of Krysa.

That really bothered me for some reason.

We moved towards to large, overly-extravagant single chair closest to the window, and I was pushed down into it as Kaname balanced on an arm.

"Takuma, explain"

"Of course Kaname-sama," He lifted a clip board and flipped the first few pages before he began, "As you know, there were quite a few security cameras set up all over the apartment Yuki-sama was staying in. When checking these cameras, there were three main clues which we uncovered on her disappearance. One being about the dysfunctional cameras; it seems that over the time period of two weeks, all of the cameras have been deactivated, leaving only the working cameras in the living room, bedroom and bathroom. Whoever it was had been planning this in advance, and had some sort of allegiance with or power over the vampires who were supposed to be working under you to protect the princess."

Kaname's tensed ever so slightly, and I reached over to intertwine our fingers, hoping to God he would stay calm and not notice my own trembling hands.

"Secondly, two of those three cameras were deactivated between 8:30-8:50pm, meaning that this is the time that Yuki-sama was most likely attacked. This also proved that whoever this was had accomplices – people on the inside who could keep guard whilst the other went about capturing Yuki-sama. Finally, when the apartment was first inspected all the camera films had been completely erased, but this was found when we revisited the sight two days ago"

Takuma pulled out a CD, and moved away from the wall he was leaning against, to slip it into the DVD player of the screen in the office. It was a shot from the camera hidden in what seemed to be a mirror inside of the bathroom. We all watched in silence, as the man seemingly appeared out of nowhere and everyone (except Kaname and Takuma's) jaws hung in shock as they looked upon him, the sound of his voice confirming our thoughts as he spoke to Yuki. I felt my heart stop, and this time it was Kaname squeezing my hand in reassurance. Eventually the screen went black, and Takuma turned towards me expectantly.

"But... that's impossible..." I whispered, not wanting to believe what I'd just seen.

"Zero-sama, is there any possible way that this is—"

"It's impossible! He... he's dead! I... killed him... I buried him... it can't be..." My body was now shivering violently, and Kaname stood, standing in front of me to hide me from the pairs of eyes watching me.

"Maybe this could be some sort of trick? Such as the original camera data being edited," I was thankful Kaname was steering the subject away from me.

"But Kaname-sama, for that to happen, they'd need to have had some sort of interaction with Zero's brother, Ichiru, for them to have been able to record his voice."

"Maybe what we're dealing with isn't just another manipulative pureblood – maybe it's something more? Like a sorcerer, or a necromancer even?" Shiki offered,

"But Shiki, it's highly unlikely that someone of such high status would be after Kaname-sama; and there isn't a pureblood other than Kaname-sama who could pay for such a man's services." Ruka countered.

They'd continued like this for some time, with different ideas bouncing off of the walls as I sat in silence, too deep in my own thoughts.

_**That was Ichiru,**_

I'd recognise him anywhere, he's my twin, he's a part of me, of course I'd know it's him.

But...

_**Why doesn't it feel like he was completely there?**_


	11. First Warning

Daisuke is finally taking action! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 11** – First Warning – **Zero's POV**

"_It's twins! A boy and a girl!"_

_Zero couldn't stop his sob as he collapsed against the hospital bed, feeling a cold, gentle hand brush back his sweaty fringe._

"_You did it sweetheart! They're okay, the baby's okay!"_

_Zero wept as Kaname kissed away salty tears, blurry eyes focusing on the pink and blue bundles held by the doctor in front of him._

"_My... babies..." Zero reached out with shaking hands, aching to hold his children and looking up pleadingly at the doctor._

_Until he saw his own, lilac eyes staring back at him, the small bundles exploding into purple flames._

_The nurses' mask was torn away, revealing Ichiru's face with crescent shaped scar below his left eye._

"_Sorry nii-chan, but you'll never be happy after abandoning me"_

_Another nurse appeared behind him, tearing of her mask to lick at her bloodied hand._

"_You stole Kaname from me, now we'll steal your babies"_

_Zero screamed._

* * *

***O*O*O***

* * *

I jerked up in bed, my eyes wide and searching; a thick layer of sweat was making my clothes cling to my skin. I dashed from the bed to the bathroom, almost chocking on my own sick in a rush to empty my stomach into the toilet. I stayed facedown in the toilet bowl for what felt like hours; before I managed to pull my head back up and flush the bowl. Slowly, I rested shaking hands on my stomach, before curling up into a ball and weeping.

"I c-couldn't protect you! What k-kind of f-father am I if I c-cant even p-protect you in my d-d-dreams?" I clung onto my stomach, the shaking of my body intensifying with every sob. I needed Kaname, I needed my husband so badly that it hurt, but my husband wasn't anywhere in sight. Forcing myself onto his feet, I stumbled towards the sink and rinsed my mouth, scrubbing roughly at my teeth and splashing water on my face. I was still absolutely terrified, and I knew couldn't hide my trembling hands or my puffy eyes, but I just hoped to God that nobody would question me. Turning towards the door, I moved to cover his stomach again, but stopped suddenly.

_What right do I have to even try and touch them? If I can't even stand to look at myself right now, why would they?_

Clenching my hands and gritting my teeth, I pushed open the bathroom doors, sliding on my slippers so I could go search for my husband.

It was then that I inhaled a heavy scent which clung to the air, making me cough and my eyes water.

Something was burning on the Academy grounds.

A strong feeling of dread swelled in my stomach as I ran to the door and flung it open, only to meet Takuma's smiling face.

"Good morning Zero-sama, are you feeling well?"

I was gradually backed up into the room, with Seiren sliding in quietly behind us and locking the door. Takuma continued to beam at me nonetheless,

"Where's Kaname? What's happening outside?"

"Ah, Kaname-sama has asked for us to stare here with and make sure that you are well Zero-sama. Would you like some green tea? Or maybe some breakfast?"

"Why do you have to make sure that I'm well? What's that burning smell? Where is Kaname? Answer me!"

"Please calm down Zero—"

"WHERE IS HE?"

I knew that they wouldn't answer, so I needed a way to try and escape and find out for myself. However, with Kaname's two most trusted being left as my personal body guards, I also knew that that would be hard, if not near impossible. My eyes flicked around the room, searching for any way to escape. _The windows!_ I turned to head for them, but found a blank-faced Seiren staring back at me, blocking my way. Gritting my teeth in anger, I turned towards the bathroom only to find Takuma already leaning against the closed door. _Damn it..._

"Zero-sama, please calm down. There's no need to be distressed in your condition..."

"AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING! TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING! TELL ME WHERE KANAME IS!" I could feel myself edging closer towards full out hysteria, but I couldn't help it. I was still shaken by this nightmare and all of the others until then. Each time I've always been getting a little bit more information on the enemy, but every time my children are always killed when I should've protected them. Now, when I most needed Kaname to just cry on and hold, no one will tell me where he is and the Academy is burning! "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"We should just tell him Takuma," The quiet voice startled me, and I turned to find Seiren barely a meter away from me. _When the hell had she moved?_ Meanwhile, Takuma's smile had faded,

"Seiren, we were ordered to protect Zero-sama and the children, not to inform him of what's going on."

"By leaving him to go into hysterics, hurting himself and the children at the same time? I'm sure Kaname-sama will forgive me," She was now standing in front of me, staring me right in the eye. "Zero-sama, someone has slipped past our security and entered the forest surrounding the Academy, setting it alight and disappearing. We don't know who or what it was, but the forest is burning with a seemingly unstoppable purple flame. Kaname-sama, Krysa and the rest of the Night Class are trying to stop it now. Please, stay calm, your distress is probably reaching Kaname through your bond and distracting him. When we here that it's safe, we'll take you to him, okay?"

I nodded numbly, before shuffling towards the couch and collapsing into it. _Pur... purple flames? Just like in my dream... Oh my God, Kaname..._ I remained silent after that, sitting on my trembling hands and counting the minutes as they passed by. It was exactly 267 minutes later that Seiren broke the endless silence in the room.

"They've got a control of the fire, it's been put out" I took that as a quiet confirmation, pushing myself off of my seat and keeping my eyes on the floor as I followed Seiren, with Takuma close behind me. If I thought the smell was bad in the room, it was even worse around the Dorms, further still when we actually stepped outside the Moon Dorms. I finally glanced upwards, noticing that some dark purple clouds were still rising for the forest. I looked forward and saw the rest of the Night Class looking exhausted, with Krysa again no where in sight. Kaname stood with his back to us, his shirt open and swaying slightly in the breeze. I let out a deep sigh of relief, and began to sprint towards him, ignoring the calls from behind me...

That was, until I saw the writing painted on the wall in front of them, and my legs gave way beneath me.

_**Sorry nii-chan, but you'll never be happy after abandoning me.**_

_**This is your first warning – leave Cross Academy**_


	12. First Step

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 12** – First Step – **Krysa's POV**

"FINALLY!"

I couldn't stop myself jumping into the air and doing my little victory dance – not caring about the eyes of the few librarians watching me. With a grin plastered onto my face I quickly rushed to pack my things and head to the Moon Dorms. Zero hadn't been seeing much of me lately, and I couldn't the guilt I felt as I thought about it. As his best friend, I should've have been there for him with Kuran, and I know saying things are stressful for him right now is the biggest understatement of all time.

_I just hope he'll forgive me when he sees how worth it this is..._

With my grin spreading impossibly wider, I grabbed the last of my things and start my sprint towards the dorms. I know that I've been keeping everyone in the dark about my discovery of the two Kiryu legends, but I only wanted to present them with it once I'd found an accompanying solution. And now I have, and I've so damn happy about it. Though, if it wasn't for Yagari's help, I wouldn't have this solution... I'll thank him after I tell him how he helped. You see, I've been pretty much dead to Cross Academy ever since Zero's first meeting with the doctor – the memory of _that_ encounter still makes me laugh. I've spent weeks researching further into the history of the Kiryu family legend, as well as the roll of my own family in this story. According to the Hunter's Association's Official Records – which... I kind of stole Yagari's keys to access – there's no text, painting, or any kind of other evidence to support the first Legend.

_But... if there's no evidence supporting it, why's it still there?_

It was during my research that I in fact started digging into the good, bad and ugly of my family; and I discovered the diary of the first Avian... Yumi Avian.

The first Avian was female! FEMALE! HELL-TO-THE-FUCK-YEAH!

But anyways, I found out that with some of the last of her strength she'd placed a protective preservation charm the diary, and left it to the Hunter Association, "for the knowledge within would be needed in the future".

IT TOOK ME OVER TWO FUCKING MONTHS TO BREAK THAT CHARM DAMN IT! **TWO MONTHS!** TWO EXCRUCIATING MONTHS OF BLOOD, SWEAT AND A SHIT LOAD OF TEARS!

But again, all I can say was that it was worth, not only was it a generally interesting read, but I found out invaluable information. Last week, after a week of deciphering the code in which she'd written her diary – because OBVIOUSLY that stupid charm wasn't enough – I was able to read the diary. I found out how the goings on within the Kiryu household were kept a secret from the Avian family, and how my ancestor had to go as far as threatening to storm the Kiryu house with the rest of the Avian family before she was told of the situation. It was then that I found the jackpot of all jackpots hidden in the old beige pages.

As well as our way to beat Daisuke.

* * *

**-Yuki's POV-**

"Silence!"

The word was barely a whisper, yet it silenced the crowd as if it were a thundering roar. Daisuke-sama, the True Kiryu, made his way up the stairs to his throne above us; gliding up them with the same elegance and deadly ferocity as any vampire, if not more so. The crowd... or should I say... the army faced forward, thousands of pairs of blood red eyes unblinking, watching in awe as their master took his throne. I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as I too walked up the stairs to stand at his right hand, some of the eyes flickering to me filled with such lust that I could barely suppress my giggle.

"I started with one hundred thousand soldiers, yet only ten thousand stands before me... All of you standing here are my elite, my most loyal and powerful vampires, who withstood the temptation of pureblood and overcame my harsh training."

There were a few cheers of approval at this, and I just about stopped myself rolling my eyes.

"However, now is the time to put all of your training to the test, for our enemy has finally begun making their move. Very soon, we'll be on the offensive and you'll be fighting the toughest battle of your lives. All of those who wish not to participate, you may leave now."

A silence hung over the crowd, not one of them so much as shifted on their feet, and I felt a slight chill run down my back as Daisuke's face broke in a smile and he rose from his throne.

"I knew I didn't need to worry. The time has come for us to fight, to end a war of centuries, are you with me?"

The vampires exploded into loud cries and hollers of support, of eagerness, and the undying 'love' for their beloved Daisuke-sama. I let myself smile, wondering how he had won over the crowd with a speech as crappy and anti-climactic as his.

"Yuki, come here," Snapping out of my thoughts, I moved towards him, smiling as I asked a question that only he would hear above the crowd.

"Daisuke-sama, what would you like me to do with these 'elite' once this 'war' is over?"

He smile never wavered as he delivered his finishing line.

"Simple. Will them into a mass suicide"

* * *

Okay, I know this isn't very satisfying guys, but I plan to update real soon – and I mean it literally this time, I swear. Tell me what you think!


	13. Triplets

Heya guys! Wish me luck, I have the first of my last GCSEs next week Wednesday (people in England will know what I mean); I'm COMPLETELY SHITTING MYSELF! Hopefully this chapter will be good, so I can count it as revision for English Lit... ANYWAYS, enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 13** – Triplets – **Zero's POV**

"Erm... can you repeat that? Slowly, this time"

Sighing heavily, Krysa began again, speaking with a lot clearer diction, and I listened with complete intrigue. I didn't even know that there was family legends, much less that I had two; but I was beyond thankful that she'd found something. After seeing the writing painted on the wall I pretty much broke down, and to be honest right now I'm still not feeling that great. I feel horrible for blaming my children, and I feel even more disgraced that my building insecurities have hurt them. I can't deny that right now I'm doubting my ability as a father more that ever; and I can't imagine where I'd be without Kaname's support either. Calling him an angel of patience would be too much of an understatement.

"...so, do you guys understand so far?"

There were several nods of agreement, and I felt Kaname's hand slide into mine as he spoke.

"But what is it that you found within Yumi Avian's Diary?"

"I found the way to beat Daisuke," There were a few blank faces in response, and Krysa sighed again before continuing.

"Daisuke was the twin who was killed in the legend; he was the one who swore revenge on the Kiryu bloodline. Ever since the twins who has been named 'Zero' by the council elders have been killed because they believe that that is the child which may turn into a future host for Daisuke's vengeful soul. However, Zero's parents refused but couldn't be exiled as they were of the hunters' strongest and most influential bloodline; so they were moved to a secluded area of the Clan Lands. Some believe that was why the family received so much 'bad fortune', and they also believe that is why Ichiru – the twin who was supposed to survive – received such ill health and passed away first. It seems that after Ichiru passed away his 'soul' left his body, leaving an empty vessel for Daisuke. It's not Ichiru we're fighting; it's Daisuke, the twin who believed that he should have been the heir, the 'True Kiryu'"

There were then more noises of understanding, and Krysa smiled, happy she'd finally got everyone on the same page.

"Okay, well, it seems that Yumi was worried in a development like this one, and therefore created a sealing spell of sorts to do two things. One, to expose the whole truth behind the inner working of the family, so that everyone can see the truth behind what really occurred that night; and after being modified, the second purpose is to remove Daisuke's soul from the vessel and send it safely to the next world, which will automatically undo everything that has occurred in this world. That includes undo any deaths which may have occurred, or have happened due to any kind of evolvement from him."

All of us sat in a shocked silence for what seemed like hours, before Aidou let out a happy cry.

"That's unbelievable! Even if we do go up against Daisuke and get seriously hurt, or even killed, we'll come back! That means that there's a sure way to beat him!"

"But there's a catch isn't there?" Kaname's deep voice caught the attention of everyone in the room, halting their ascending excitement. Krysa began to stretch, her bones cracking loudly as she brought us all crashing down.

"Sadly, there is. You guys have to remember that Daisuke is from the second generation of hunters – all of which were originally purebloods. Not only does that automatically make him incredibly powerful, but the fact that his soul has continued to be on this plain since then has resulted in a huge build of power over this time. For us to even start thinking about attempting this spell, we're going to need to have a huge amount of power"

Krysa gave me a pointed look, and everything started to click into place.

"We're going to have to collect our inheritance..." My voice came out as barely a whisper, and my eyes flicked between Krysa's smiling ones and Kaname's slightly confused ones. I would have to explain this to him later.

"Exactly, meaning we're going to get 70% of the original power of the very first hunters – but there's _still_ more. Daisuke is a Kiryu, meaning when we break the seal on our powers, some of that power is going to be flying to him. For us to successfully beat him, me and you are going to need to be together and in perfect synch whilst activating the spell. This wont be easy, as I'm sure he's probably got an elite army who'll try and keep us apart, but it's the only way we'll be able to stop him and protect the kids."

I sighed, kneading away at my forehead whilst Kaname gently rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. There was so much information being given all at once, I could feel my head slowly beginning to ache.

"Okay guys, sorry, I know that my motor mouth is a bit too much for you right now, so just take what I've given you and sleep on it. Let in seethe in your brain for a bit." Everyone took this as their chance and they all quietly began dispersing until only me, Kaname and Krysa were in the room. The minute they were gone I saw was a blurry of black hair before Krysa came crashing into me, hugging me tightly enough to teeter on the line between a bear hug and strangulation. I hugged her back just as tightly once Kaname reluctantly let go of my hand,

"It's good to have you back Krysa, I really missed you" I murmured quietly.

"I missed you too Zezo," She pulled away, giving me a sadly apologetic smile. "But someone I know you didn't miss was your doctor, and sadly your next appointment is tomorrow!"

"**WHAT?**"

"Your first antenatal scan is tomorrow, I love you. Bye!" Before I could start my screaming Krysa had let go and had sprinted from the room, leaving me and Kaname alone.

"**DAMN IT! SHE'S BEEN BACK ALL OF AN HOUR AND ALREADY SHE'S PISSED ME OFF!**" Chuckling, Kaname leaned over and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"But she's made you feel better hasn't she? And she's right, you do need the rest," Kaname's warm breath ghosting over my neck made me shiver slightly, and I allowed myself to gently be pulled towards the bed, grumbling quietly on the way.

***O*O*O***

"Mr Kiryu, how are you feeling today?"

The doctor gave a slightly nervous laugh once he met my glare, before continuing on his way further into the –blue- house. My respect for the (newly dubbed) perverted doctor raised slightly when we came across the plain white room which looked like it was taken straight from a hospital ward.

"Zero, if you would please take of your shirt and lie down on the table then we can began the scan"

With a slight hesitation I pulled off my loose button-up shirt, before lying across the table. Kaname stood next to me and took my hand whilst the perverted doctor rubbed the cold gel onto my skin, whilst Krysa just patted my leg. I watched with utter astonishment and awe as the transducer probe moved again my skin. I could feel my eyes prick with tears as I saw the shapes of small bodies forming in my stomach. They were absolutely beautiful, my darling beloved babies were all okay, I could hear their quiet steady heart beats; could see their tiny limbs moving...

But wait a minute...

One... Two... Three...?

"Well Mr Kiryu, it seems that there's been a mistake, you are currently closer to four months pregnant – double the time you'd expected. I would also like to congratulate you, as your triplets are growing healthily—"

_**TRIPLETS? !**_


	14. Location Location Part 1

I had an English Literature exam today... Flopped the first part, barely managed to save it, but at least the second part was okay... I hope... :-/ Anyway, it was disheartening guys, (really disheartening), and it kind of makes me wonder if my writing is really all that good. Sorry for being depressing, it's just I though I'd do better, anyway, enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 14 **– Location Location Part 1- **Kaname's POV**

"Good night Kaname-sama!"

"Good night"

I gently closed the large oaks doors to my private quarters before giving a sigh. Today was another long day, with the newly formed council hassling me on the situation occurring at Cross Academy. After being named "King" I suppose it was expected that I would single-handedly rule the vampire race, however between ruling, managing the companies I control, being a strong supportive husband for Zero and planning ahead for the battle quickly approaching... Can you blame me for being tired?

Sighing heavily, I made my way towards the bedroom, slowly peeling off my clothes and aching to be lying next to my husband and children... _Children_, the word still makes my heart pound with both excitement and fear. My darling, sweet, beloved has not only made me a father, but has done so three times over. I can still remember Zero promptly fainting after hearing the news and I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. What wasn't funny was how he all but tore my throat out for getting him pregnant...

***O***

"_YOU BASTARD! YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD! TRIPLETS! TRIPLETS! YOU TEAR MY ASS IN HALF WITH YOUR DICK AND THEN EXPECT ME TO USE THE SAME PLACE TO POP OUT A BABY? AND NOW I FIND OUT THERE'S THREE BABIES? ARE YOU MAD? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? I'LL CASTRATE YOU KURAN! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL CHOP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF!"_

***O***

...I'm assuming it's all down to the mood swings... I hope.

A sudden loud groan caught my attention.

"Zero, are you awake?" The noise repeated as I opened the bedroom door. Another, louder gasp had my attention snapping towards the body sitting on the bed, and I ran over without any hesitation.

"Zero, what's wrong?" My husband just sat there, clenching his chest as he panted loudly. I could feel my heart starting to beat harder in worry, "Zero! Please tell me what's-"

"Hot... so... hot..."

Royal red eyes met mine, and I sat, frozen by the unbridled lust in their bloody depths.

"Kaname... I... please... stop it... too hot... too hot..." Shaking off my shock, a slow smirk spread across my face.

"Oh? But I thought you didn't want me anymore Zero? I thought that's what you meant when you threatened to 'chop my dick off'—"

I was caught completely of guard when he pounced, pinning me to the bed and clamping his mouth over mine. For a moment I stiffened as Zero tongue eagerly explored my mouth, whilst he vigorously ground his hips into mine. However it didn't take long for everything to click into place, and with a smirk I wrapped my arms around him; thrusting up hard and watching as he broke our heating kissing, throwing his head back and moaning my name.

_'Ho... So this is the supposed "sexual type" in action? Is this why he's so sensitive all of a sudden?'_Grinning, I yanked his head back down, running my slowly awakening fangs down his throat, his wanton whimpering sending jolts of electricity racing to the growing erection hidden in my trousers.

"Did the thought of sleeping without me disturb you so much Zero?" Growling, he pushed himself away, glaring down at my grinning face.

"Bastard, you got me pregnant, you take responsibi—ah!" I continued to kneed away at the bulge between his legs, feeling a sense of self-satisfaction at the fact that the great vampire hunter hadn't notice my hand sneaking between his legs.

"Take responsibility? That's exactly what I'm doing Zero" I quickly flipped our positions, yanking his shirt over his head as gently as possible, unable to stop my eyes roaming over his chest, my gaze softening at the sight of his bloating stomach.

"Like what you see?"

"Not when I'd rather be fucking you, no"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his blushing face.

"And now that that's done, why don't you hurry up and take yours off too, before I tear them off"

* * *

**-Krysa's POV-**

"Good Morning! Now that you guys are done, rested and clean, can we please start planning properly today?"

I ignored Zero's ice-king-daze-of-death whilst Kuran ignored me and tugged Zero into a seat.

"What do you have in mind Krysa?"

"Well, we know that for us to perform this spell we're going to need our inheritance. Problem is... we don't know where it's hidden."

My eyes fell to the ground as the jaws of those around me dropped,

"Okay, before you guys start having a go at me; remember how much work I've been doing recently! And secondly, the exact location has been purposely destroyed as a form of protection, so it's damn hard to find. And! According to the diary, there's also supposed to be some kind of guard protecting it—"

"You're kidding me!"

"SHUT UP YOU ZERO! I'm trying my hardest here! Anyway, there aren't anymore details about the whereabouts of the original Kiryu compound in the diary, but there's a slim chance that we're going to have to ask Cross for help. STOP DAMN GLARING AT ME ZERO! TAKE YOUR MOOD SWINGS SOMEWHERE ELSE! I'm really trying for you, you PUNK ASS STUPID ASS FAT ASS—"

"Okay okay I get it! I'm sorry! And my butt is NOT fat!"

"Sweetheart, Krysa, this isn't the time or place." I sighed, crossing my arms and staring at Kuran, who'd somehow managed to remain calm through out all of this. "I'll volunteer to go and talk to Cross, Zero, why don't you stay here and rest?" I stretched my body, getting up to leave as well.

"I guess I'll go with you—"

"No. Krysa, you need rest almost as much as Zero, you've worn yourself out enough. And someone needs to stay here and look after Zero, I trust you most with that job" Before I could argue I felt a hand laid gently on my shoulder, and jumped, not noticing when Zero had wandered over. Sighing for what seemed to be the billionth time, I moved back towards the seats collapsing into one of them as Kaname slipped out of the door.

* * *

I'm not that happy with this filler chapter, maybe it's just because I'm not in high spirits? Anyways, tell me what you think.


	15. Location Location Part 2

Heya guys! Do you remember me hating myself for "failing" my English Lit exam? Well, got my results 2 weeks ago and I got an A*! Feel kind of stupid for forcing my depressing mood on you now ^.^; but anyway, I got good results overall! Passed everything, start college next week and I wanted to share my happiness with you instead this time! Yay for me! And yay for this update! I hope you enjoy! ^_~

* * *

**Chapter 15** - Location Location Part 2 - **Zero's POV**

"You look... _exhausted_"

"...Thanks Zero"

Krysa grumbled an annoyed response, but I honestly wasn't trying to be rude. Krysa looked more than just 'exhausted', she looked a lot closer to _collapsing_and having a full body shut down actually.

"You know I didn't mean it that way"

She sighed heavily, and I couldn't help but frown, she'd been doing that so much lately.

"I know Zero, and truthfully I do feel really tired, but right now I can't afford to waste time just relaxing, too much is at stake right now"

She had a point, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Everyone around me was trying their hardest to help sort out the situation, and I was just eating, sleeping and hating myself. That didn't sit well with me _at all_.

"I'm... sorry that all of this is happening and that so much stress is being put on you in particular." Krysa shrugged,

"It's not your fault that things are the way they are Zezo"

"I know, I know! But... I just wish I could do more than just _sit_here and wait on you guys. I'm not used to being this unhelpful and inactive"

I hadn't realised Krysa had risen until she flopped onto the set next to me.

"You know Zero, you just sitting here is actually helping. We know that you're in a moderately safe area, with a gathering of strong vampires with extra powers to protect you. Your husband is also the _Vampire King_ and has borderline obsessive possessive issues. So do honestly think he'd let you leave even if you wanted to? ... Yeah, not happening sweetheart."

"Borderline obsessive possessive issues?"

"We both know I'm being nice by under-stating his obvious problem"

I couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of her gaze, trying hard not to think about the many examples I knew to back her sentence.

"Kaname has his moments, that much I know"

"But are they really just moments Zezo? Really? Reeeeeeeeaaaaalllyy Zero?"

The volume of our laughing increased and it finally began to feel like the old times, though underlining guilt I felt still refused to disappear. But at least now it was followed by a sweet warmth that accompanied the normality of this scene.

"Anyway! Baby names! Have you discussed them? Now that we know you're having triplets we can decide three of each and pick the best for your kids!"

"Baby names?... No, I hadn't actually thought about them." Krysa gave me a frown and ran off, snatching Kaname's laptop from the desk and running back to me. She flopped back into her seat and opened the laptop, easily bypassing Kaname's password – something which I didn't even know. "How do you...?"

"I don't know - it's just that your darling beloved hubby is rather predictable. See, look at his background? Predictable" I looked up and saw a picture of me on my wedding day, sitting on the grass surrounded by flowers of various shades of purple. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and slightly depressed when I noticed my completely flat stomach.

"By the time these kids are due I'm going to look like a pregnant whale... eurgh..."

***O***

A few hours later we were still on the couch, but with me now shoving my face full of pieces of crispy fried bacon. Krysa had Googled some pictures of some women pregnant with triplets and one women's stomach was so large that her skin was turning blue and her stretch marks were ridiculous. I then began to cry, thinking I was going to end up looking worse and am now stuffing my face to comfort myself – which probably isn't helping.

Still, on the bright side we'd now got a list of potential baby names from Japan, Italy, Spain, Ireland, Nigeria, England and few other countries, both common and some mythological ones that I'd taken an interest to. I couldn't help but feel happy knowing I'd be able to go through this list later with Kaname.

"Zero, I may have to steal some of these names for my kids"

"Noooooo way, I get first dibs."

"But I really like that Nigerian one; what was it again?"

"Achetu"

"Yeah! Ah-che-too! It's really simple, and has such a sweet meaning!"

"Yes Krysa, of course"

"It is though! I'd love for my name to mean 'Parents' Pride'!"

I simply chuckled at her around my bacon.

"Oh Zero... have you considered where the children are going to be born?"

I frowned at her, chewing slowly before swallowing.

"What do you mean? Our children are going to be born in Japan right?"

"That isn't what I meant, as in, there's a possibility that when we go to kick YTW butt we may not be in Japan, and you may just go into labour or something."

"YTW?"

"Yuki-The-Whore... But anyway, your kids may not end up being born here. What I'm trying to say is that even after this whole ordeal is done, there're many who are going to be coming for you guys. Whether it's to get at Kuran, or if it's to feed on the blood of your hybrid children, your lives are always going to be under threat here, especially if you stay at Cross Academy. No one would be stupid enough to come after me, and even if they were I'd be able to take care of them easily. But you two, on the other hand, will have children that will always have to be put first no matter what. I'm just saying, wouldn't it be better if you guys had a fresh start somewhere new? I know it may be hard to leave Japan, especially when all your best memories are here... But the worst are too. Have you ever considered it?"

Truthfully, the answer wasn't no, and Krysa did have a very good point with that. To be honest, I always thought that after I'd finished Cross Academy I would leave Japan and have a new start, but... I guess when I married Kaname I felt obliged to stay, and I voiced these thought aloud. It was then that we started our long, deep conversation about just why I felt the need to stay, and what my options would be if we left. I couldn't help but feel content getting some things off of my chest, and I was happy it was Krysa I ended up talking to – I swear this girl can read my mind sometimes. I always thought that if I was to leave Japan, I would move to the English country side and own one of those giant, 17th Century country houses that look like slightly scaled-down palaces. Before I even realised we were searching up possible homes for us, looking at places just outside London, where Kaname could commute to work and I could stay at home with the kids, but then let them still have their social life with other kids. We looked at larger fully detached houses within the city, but very close to the borderline of the country. We even looked up stylish top-of-the-range apartments right in Central, as well as a few, smaller houses in cute looking houses in Northern Ireland. I could feel myself bubbling with excitement as our searches continued, so much so that I didn't even notice Kaname entering the room until I felt a soft kiss pressed against my neck, making me shiver slightly.

"Hello, what are you up to? And how did you get onto my laptop?"

"Krysa—"

"Oi! Kuran! Do you know what time it is? You've been gone for like... 1...2...3... 5 hours! It DOES NOT take that long to walk to Cross' office and back!"

I felt him sigh quietly against my neck, the light brush of his warm breath making me giggle, before he moved away to sit at my other side.

"I didn't even get the chance to see him, I spent over two hours searching for him before Takuma got to me and started mentioning some sort of emergency within the company... turned out to be a simple misunderstanding and a waste of two more hours I could've spent here."

I leaned against Kaname, curling around him as his arms wrapped around my waist, and I could hear Krysa's disgruntled noises from behind me, as well as the sound of the laptop slipping off of her lap as she stood.

"Well... even though you've wasted a day Kuran, this has been a rather good one for me and Zero. I'll leave him to explain everything to you." Krysa spun on her heel and head towards the door, stopping just in front of it to ask "I'm going to the kitchen, so you want anything from the chef Zero?"

"Chicken breast filled with Philadelphia cheese wrapped in Parma ham, salted mackerel in thai green curry, deep fried prawns with mango chutney... and more bacon! And Naan bread! And a two cartons of pomegranate juice please!"

When Krysa had left the room I turned back to my husband, who was looking down at me questioningly, with one eyebrow raised.

"Kaname, how would you feel if we moved to the UK?"

* * *

Yep, I making them move guys! And also, baby names! Can you guys help me think of some good ones for boyds and girls?


	16. Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 16 - Shocking Discovery - Zero's POV**

Important plot/sub-plot coming up :-)

* * *

"Morning"

Takuma jumped at the sound of my voice, obviously not expecting a pregnant whale like me to be waddling around the kitchen at what they considered early morning. Everything about him screamed distress, but he tried to slip on a smile all the same. I couldn't help but feel slightly more than irked by the action. Smiling doesn't make a freaking problem go away.

"Ah, Kiryu-sama, good morning"

"Since that smile is blatantly fake, you may as well tell me what's up"

A staring contest ensued following my comment, but it didn't take long to crack; the happy sparkle that seemed to usually light up his whole face had disappeared, leaving him looking a bit haggard under the inspection of my hawk eyes. Soon his smile disappeared and all that was left were dull eyes as Takuma moved to flop down at the kitchen table. I motioned towards him, before stopping to grab my tray of goodies, _then_I sat opposite him at the table.

"So... Talk"

"I don't think Kaname-sama would appreciate me burdening you with my problems Kiryu-sama"

I didn't hold back my severely over exaggerated eye roll.

"_Enough_ with the bloody Kiryu-sama already - besides, you need to vent and I'm willing ear. Though I won't lie, I have ulterior motives. I need to hear that my life isn't the only one that sucks right now."

Takuma's lips quirked at my admission, but otherwise his fallen face remained unchanged.

"So... Talk Takuma"

The hesitation was present on his face, a genuine battle seeming to rage behind his eye. Still, a heavy sigh escaped his lips, and he finally started talking.

"It's about me and Shiki, I assume you know that we're in a relationship"

I nodded, picking up one of my snacks, trying not to crunch on it too loudly.

"Well, before this... situation began, Shiki had invited me to his house to formerly introduce me to his mother. I thought that our relationship was moving to a completely new level, and I was nervous yet excited at the same time. It was something I was seriously looking forward too, yet before we even arrived he told me that there were a few things he felt I needed to know"

For the first time in my life I saw a frown mar Takuma's features; it looked odd and incredibly out of place on his face. It brought up the urge to find a rubber and try and rub the wrinkles off of his forehead.

"He told me about his mother's... mental condition, how she refused blood other than his own because it 'tasted just like his father's'. It made me feel surprisingly possessive and upset knowing someone else was taking his blood, yet I bit my tongue on the matter as not to offend or provoke him. I assumed things would naturally smoothed themselves out we arrived but when I was finally taken to meet her..."

Takuma sighed again and scratched at his head in obvious frustration. I still couldn't get over the strange picture he made, acting so completely out of character.

"She was... How do I say this... She was acting completely out of character."

_Oh the irony..._

"At first it was unnoticeable, I'd already been informed of her extreme attachment to her son so I at first used that at a reason. Then one night I woke to go to the toilet, but heard her speaking on the phone on my way back. She was talking to her 'Dawn', a nickname Shiki had told me was used only for his father. I assumed I'd misheard her speak, but my curiosity led me to check over the following nights. Every night she would faithfully talk to her 'Dawn', giving an account of her day in full. It made me awfully suspicious, since it's now common knowledge that Shiki's father was Rido, but he's dead now. So who would she be talking to with so much love? It could simply be the remaining effects of Rido's pure blood on her, but it just didn't seem right. After that I started keeping a paper trail of her activities in a journal, and I even managed to build up enough evidence to prove that she may potentially be involved with your situation somehow."

My crunching jaws had stilled in shock.

"It makes sense, since Shiki hides nothing from his mother, of course she would know what's going on here. She's probably the only person outside the academy who knows what's going on, who could pass on information if maybe blackmailed..."

"But?" I whispered in what I hoped was a reassuring voice.

"But at the end of the day it's Shiki's mother, my potential mother-in-law. If my theory is correct and is investigated, Kaname-sama won't hesitate to put her to death. Shiki will never forgive me if that happens, and there's also a high chance that Kaname may just punish him as well.. I'm not sure how to proceed..."

Silence hung in the air for what seemed like a decade, as his words sunk into my head. It did make an awful lot of sense, the whole thing seemed to be too well put together to be a coincidence. I've also never had a reason to doubt Takuma's skills and loyalty, so for him to have come to such a conclusion the evidence must be nothing less than adequate. Taking a slow slip of my water, I finally responded.

"Do you think Shiki is-"

"No. Shiki is too loyal to the both of you, Kiryu-sama. I doubt he's even aware of this, if there is actually anything to _this_. It's not in his nature to think badly of anyone, much less his mother."

There were a few more moments of silence, before I spoke up again.

"Okay then, I'll talk to Kaname"

Takuma's brows lifted in obvious surprise, another new expression I'd never seen on his face.

"...excuse me?"

"I said I'll talk to Kaname. You're right in believing that his punishment would be brutal on Shiki as well as his mother if this is found to be true. Maybe if I'm the one delivering the news I'll be able to at least talk him out of giving a death sentence, then we can both work on him from there..."

Quicker than my eyes could catch Takuma was on his knees, forehead touching the cool marble floor.

"Thank you so much Kiryu-sama! I honestly believed that of I told Kaname-sama... If I lost Shiki I..."

I couldn't help but smile at the love Takuma had for his mate, one strong enough to make him willing to face Kaname's potential wrath. I knelt down – with much effort, I might add – on the floor next to him, urging upward to look at me.

"I may be left with the job of dealing with my husband, but I think you have a much tougher job. I can't go and talk to Shiki about this on your behalf Takuma. This may lead to a major issue between the two of you, however I believe that you guys will be able to over come it. You just have to be very careful of how exactly you're going to word and deliver such huge news to him."

Takuma nodded at my words, and I could see determination set in his eyes, bringing back some of their original sparkle.

"Now that that's done... could you help me get off the floor? My knees are killing me and my snacks are waiting"

* * *

...Love me? ^^;


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Warning: Some gore up ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 17** - The Beginning of the End - **Zero's POV**

"...I beg your pardon?"

"We need you to help us find the location of the gate, and we need to get there fast. For all we know Daisuke is already there waiting for us to open the gate so he can steal our inheritance; and I'll be damned if I miss out because of that bastard. Come on Cross, you're a legend in your own right. Surely there must be something you know or a few strings you could pull."

I sat in silence as I watched the exchange, sipping slowly at my tea to calm my nerves. I had yet to tell either Krysa or Kaname the news Takuma had given me, and I wasn't planning on giving myself away anytime soon through the bond. If our suspicions were true, we could have a major information leak in our hands. However what would be the best way of proving our theory right - or wrong - without losing the trust of a loyal friend? Maybe I could-

"Zero"

I blinked in surprise at the soft voice, then turned to my husband, sitting on the chair next to mine with a worried expression.

"You're thinking awfully hard about something, I can feel the stress it's causing you. Are you okay?"

He laced his fingers into mine; his thumb rubbing soothing circles onto my hand. I gave him a reassuring smile and then turned my face away, trying to calm myself down before I continued my train of thought. Maybe I could give Takuma some false information? See if it's passed on to the enemy? Or maybe I could just go check it out for myself... But getting past Kaname without Krysa at least would be impossible, so I'd have to let her in on it too. Or should I just-

"Zero, you're doing it again"

"Hehe... sorry"

"You know you can tell me anything, I am your husband, and I am not as extreme as you think I am"

I didn't know whether to laugh or snort, so I rolled my eyes as an excuse not to make further eye contact.

"Yeah, of course... anyway, I'm fine, but I have missed pretty much everything Krysa has been saying"

"Don't worry, you haven't missed much"

I chuckled quietly, before then tuning back into the conversation.

"Really Cross? Really? No close friends or old flames amongst the higher ups who would help us out?"

He blushed a deep red and replied with a unintelligible squeak, and I tuned back out again for the time being. So far things for us had been going too smoothly, and I started to get a sinking feeling in my stomach just thinking about it. Kaname must have definitely been picking up on those vibes.

"Zero, what's-"

A crash cut Kaname short and drew our attention to the door.

"Forgive me for interrupting but you're assistance needed urgently!"

Not waiting for a response Kain, who had forcefully swung the door open, spun on his heels and disappeared at vampire speed. We were all up and out of seats, rushing after him.

I guess I'd thought too soon.

* * *

***O*O*O***

* * *

I couldn't tell what was worse.

The blood curdling screams and woeful wails.

The thick stench of fresh and congealing blood hanging in the air, making my eyes blaze an unwilling red.

Or the shredded bodies of adults and children, the remaining chunks thrown haphazardly across the street.

This street, as well as the other three which joined to make it, were painted several shades of red to match the several layers of decay decorating it.

When my gaze locked with a single glassy eye of a child - no more than 8 - that had been torn into two it was the final straw, and I found myself throwing up everything I'd eaten onto the pavement. I kept vomiting until my eyes streamed and my body shook with each dry heave, all the while Kaname rubbing lazy circles onto my back. When my body stopped shaking I found myself sobbing into my hands.

"The children... Oh my God the children... Who would... How could... Oh my God the children... The poor children... They were innocent... innocent children..."

Several emergency vehicles started to pull up to the area as Kaname gently dragged me away from the main street. His touch was the only thing able to reach me, as the scene seemed plastered to my very eyelids and unwilling to allow me any other thoughts. He pulled me into his arms, shushing me by stroking my head and slowly tugging me back towards the Academy, away from the gore of the street.

The only street which lead to Cross Academy.

The only street leading to _me_.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself shoving Kaname aside and sprinting up the hill, looking for a sign and yet hoping this couldn't all be linked back to me.

But again, I was sadly mistaken.

On the wall, half way back to the Aacademy I saw it, painted in the exact same colour and text.

_**You always were stubborn Onii-chan**_

_**This is your second warning - leave Cross Academy**_


	18. Betrayal

**Happy New Year guys! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 18** - Betrayal - **Krysa's POV**

_'Images of the scene are too graphic to be shown in tonight's news, however-'_

_'Local hospitals and mortuaries have been swamped by the number of-'_

_'Bodies of adults and children have been mutilated beyond recognition-'_

_'The police have been at a complete loss-'_

_'Families of the murdered are forming a mob outside the local police station-'_

_'Apparently all possible witnesses have in turn become victims-'_

_'Many are beginning to refer to it as the Cross Slaughter, despite the lack of evidence showing a link to-'_

_'It's reported that Cross Academy has been on lockdown to protect students from-'_

_'Police advise all to stay indoors unless absolutely necessary, if not to travel in groups with-'_

"Aidou turn the damn TV off!"

The blond vampire jumped in surprise and flicked the TV off, but I paid him no more attention as I stalked past to head for the stairs. Knowing our apparent bad luck, Zero could probably hear the whole thing. Zero... Just thinking about him made me flinch and my heart ache.

He was a complete mess.

This step must have been ten thousand too far. All I remember was running up the hill and seeing him on his knees; tears streamed down his face as he remained silent, eyes locked on the bloody mess on the wall.

I think it was his silence that scared me the most.

That, and the fact that it's continued.

Zero hasn't breathed a word since last night, and because of our status as students Cross has forbidden us to leave the Academy grounds, despite circumstances. We've been left to sit here and wait it out, and it's driving us all slowly insane. Kuran can't help but fret over his husband, who has refused to even eat food, and I've been trying to get through to Smith (without any success) to check the effect of this whole thing on Zero's pregnancy. The worst thing that could happen right now, in my opinion anyway, would be for anything to happen to the children. I don't think anyone of us could handle that now...

"I _trusted_ you!"

I halted at the hiss instinctively, flattening myself against the wall, before edging towards the voice. Peeking around the corner I saw Takuma's face, a picture of distress, and Shiki's face flaming with rage.

"Shiki, please be reasonable-"

"My _mother_ may have her _life_ put at risk because of your _hunch_! You know she's unwell as it is, if Kaname-sama sees her as a threat and takes her for interrogation she won't make it! Definitely not now! Definitely not after all of this! She's all I have left!"

"Shiki-"

"You should have come to me first! You should have!"

"How was I meant to tell you something like that without you reacting like this?! I haven't told Kaname-sama anyway, only Zero-sama-"

"As your partner I thought I would have been the one you went to first. Obviously I was wrong. This is a betrayal of my trust Takuma! _You've betrayed me_!"

Before any more could be said Shiki spun on his heel and stormed right past me, too enraged to even notice the rest of us as he headed straight for the door. The slam reverberated through the walls, and Takuma's face crumpled into one of complete defeat.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**-Zero's POV-**

I could hear the door slam in the background, but it seemed so distant that I almost didn't notice it.

Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

Hundreds of people were dead.

Hundreds of people were brutally murdered.

Hundreds of children were brutally murdered.

How many children had to watch their parents being slaughtered?

How many _parents_ had to watch their _children_ being _dismembered_ and _disembowelled_ in front of them?

Because of Daisuke.

Because of Yuki.

Because of **ME**?

All of this was a way to get to **ME**.

If people knew, if the people of the town knew...

Oh God.

Oh GOD.

"Zero?"

Kaname's voice was soft, it was close, but I couldn't bring myself to respond.

What must he think of me right now?

What must everyone think of me right now?

"Zero, this isn't your fault"

Yes it is.

"Zero?" I could feel his arms surround me, and more than anything I wanted to curl into his arms and sob until I couldn't anymore.

But crying won't change anything.

Crying won't bring those children back.

"Zero, please say something. _Anything_. Zero? Honey? This isn't your fault. This is Daisuke's fault. He is a sick, bitter, twisted man who has done a terrible thing out of spite. He won't get away with this, we'll avenge every person who was hurt today Zero, I promise. But this isn't something we can do without you. Please Zero, just have something small to eat, if only for the sake of the babies-"

I flinched at that, and couldn't help but look down guiltily at my swollen stomach.

These babies were my own, yet even they were suffering because of the uselessness of their father.

Damn it. Damn it all.

How the hell could this get worse?

Of course, just then, someone would come flying through the door and make it worse.

"Kaname-sama! You must come to the front of the academy!"

* * *

**-Daisuke's POV-**

_'Breaking news just in! All hell has broken loose at Cross Academy! Just moments ago the barricade set up by the police to block the academy road was trampled under the feet of a vicious mob. Apparently there has been a tip off to a possible reason behind this slaughter. A young man by the name of Zero Kiryu is said to be the missing link behind this story, and once the mob heard he was a student they rushed to the academy. The public services are rushing to the aid of the policemen currently trying to hold this mob at bay. One of our reporters is flying over the scene in our helicopter as we speak. Jonathan?'_

_'It really is hell here Linda! It seems as if everyone in this grief stricken town has taken to the academy has taken to the streets in rage! You can hear them chanting as I speak!'_

_"Bring him out already Cross!"_

_"Bring him out! Bring him out!"_

_"He's the reason this happened!"_

_"I heard he's a part of the yakuza!"_

_"Bring him out! Bring him out!"_

_"Was this his occult ritual or something?!"_

_"Give me back my wife!"_

_"Give me back my son!"_

_"Give us back our families!"_

_"Bring him out! Bring him out!"_

_"We want Kiryu! We want Kiryu!"_

I couldn't hide the smirk that was on my face as I watched the chaos unfold live on my television screen.

"Betrayal sure feels sweet doesn't it Yuki?"

I glanced over at the beaming face of the leech standing next to me.

"He betrayed me the minute he took my Kaname away from me. Besides, who would've thought it was so easy to raise a flash mob against one person?"


End file.
